World is Mine
by Rolling-Chan
Summary: Hatsune Miku has begun the road to fulfilling her dreams of becoming a singer, but that won't stop daily life from getting in the way. School, friends, crushes; and I mean a lot of crushes. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hola peoples! Here is my first non-one-shot fanfic! *does little retarded dance* This is the sequel to Promise but you don't have to read that first unless you want to. I wrote Promise after I started writing this so I decided to just make it like a back story. Enough of that pointless trivia. On with the story!

-Ray

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, pizza, musical instruments, and I also don't own the English language, I just speak it. Short version: I don't own squat.

Please review.

* * *

"I can't believe next week we're going to be high schoolers!" Hatsune Miku squealed as she took a bite of her pizza.

"Hopefully we will be in the same class," her best friend, Kagamine Rin, said as she sipped her soda.

Miku and Rin had known each other since the first day of junior high, but because they weren't in the same class and didn't see each other often they couldn't talk much. Thankfully, last year they were put in the same class and instantly became the friends "they were meant to be." One couldn't be seen without the other and they did everything together; by summer they had officially become BFFs.

"I promise," Miku swallowed her pizza, "if we are not put in the same class I will personally break into the school and switch records around so that you and I can be together." The two were enjoying their last weekend together before school started so they were at the pizza parlor.

"Change my grades while you're at it," Rin giggled. She could imagine Miku in a spy outfit breaking into the school, only to hopelessly fail and get caught.

"I wouldn't screw up that badly," Miku said as if she could read Rin's mind.

"Stay out of my head you creeper," Rin shot back. Then changing the subject, "Perhaps we can officially start living our dreams, too."

Miku nodded. They both had dreams to be singers and had spent the whole last year composing songs for them to sing. Now that they had enough they could begin forming a band.

"I can play the keyboard," Miku said, "and you the guitar. Now all we need is a drummer."

Rin drummed her fingers on the table. "I don't suppose you happen to know one."

Miku shook her head. "I guess we'll have to make without until we can find one."

The girls sat in silence for a minute.

"Well~" Miku said as she stretched, "we can just practice any way and maybe a drummer angel will come from Heaven."

Rin laughed. "Like you to look on the bright side, but you're right, we'll get nowhere if we don't at least try."

Miku smiled and picked up her soda. "Here's to a new year and a chance at our future."

Rin clanked glasses. "Cheers!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

The first day of school went really well. Heck, it was amazing! Miku and Rin were in the same class for crying out loud!

Miku embraced Rin with a hug. "I get to have class with my BFF!"

"The teachers have no idea what's coming for them," Rin laughed. The girls usually weren't trouble makers but when they caused mischief it was always amusing to watch. One time they were caught whispering to each other during class so the teacher had Miku sit to the very left of the classroom and Rin to the very right. Since they couldn't whisper anymore they began shouting across the room to each other during class. They got into serious trouble but it was worth it.

The girls even took a liking to their new uniforms. The shirts were buttonless unlike the junior high uniforms but were still white. They also had red neckties and dark blue skirts. Rin's skirt, no surprise, was below her legs and, thus, made her legs look short.

"Your kidding!" Rin said to Miku when she first tried on the uniform. "Do I have to pin up this skirt too?!"

"Just leave it to me," Miku said. Miku cut the ends of Rin's skirt so when Rin put it back on it when above her knees.

After school had ended Miku and Rin decided to look around the empty halls. Both girls got excited when they found the music room.

"Look, Rin," Miku said, "there's a piano and a drum set in here. Since nobody's here you can bring your guitar and we can practice tomorrow."

"Why not now," Rin shrugged. "The first song we wrote together sounds beautiful on piano so maybe we can try singing that."

"Good idea!" Miku chirped. She opened up the piano and began playing. Her and Rin's voices mixed well together and the melody of the piano added some more depth to their song.

At the end Miku said, "We don't need to practice that one, it's probably our best one." Rin agreed.

"Nice song." Both of the girls were startled. They turned around to see a girl with long, pink hair and baby blue eyes leaning on the doorframe and staring at them. "That was very beautiful."

"H-h-how long have you been standing there?" Rin managed to ask.

"The whole time," she said as she stood straight and walked over to them. "Did you write it?"

Miku nodded. "You see," she tried to explain, "Rin-Chan and I want to be singers so we wrote a list of songs and now we're trying to form a band."

"Really?" the girl's eyes widened. "I've been wanting to join a band for a long time but with my sudden transfer last year my friends and I couldn't pull through. I too have a list of songs I've composed."

"Amazing," Rin said.

"We need a drummer," Miku said. "Can you play?"

"Why don't I let you be the judge," the girl said. She walked over and began beating drums. The rhythm was very catchy and Miku and Rin couldn't stop tapping their toes. "What do you think?"

"I think you're perfect!" Rin exclaimed. "I'm Kagamine Rin, by the way."

"And I'm Hatsune Miku. We're first year students."

The girl stood up. "I'm Megurine Luka, a second year student."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

The three girls had been practicing for about a month now. Miku and Rin got along with and really liked Luka. She was sweet, nice, and almost like a big sister to them.

"I think maybe we can try playing public," Luka said. "I work at a cafe that has a good reputation for allowing newly formed bands to play. I'll try to see if I can talk the manager into letting us play."

"Really?"Miku and Rin said in unision. Luka nodded. "You're the best, Luka-Nee!"

"But," she held up a finger, "we should probably get another guitarist. It might help with our sound."

"But where can we find a guitarist on such short notice?" Miku wondered aloud.

Rin suddenly burst. "I know! I can get my brother to help us out until we find one. He can play guitar as well as I can so it won't be too much trouble."

"That sounds good," Luka said.

"You know," Miku said as realization dawned on her, "I never once met your brother, Rin. Why's that?"

Rin shrugged. "We go to an all girls school and he goes to an all boys school plus my parents don't really like having anybody over."

"Hmm," Miku mumbled. Rin did have strict parents, but Miku still thought it was possible for her to have at least met somebody.

"Well," Luka picked up her bag, "I'll try talking to my manager while Rin-Chan talks her brother into helping us out. Bye."

"Bye-bye!" The girls said. Miku then faced Rin. "How could I not have met your brother? Shouldn't I, as your very best friend, at least meet your family."

Rin cracked a grin. "Quit being dramatic. Anyway, my brother's on his way to pick me up so we could go on our family trip to the beach. You can meet him if you wait."

Miku looked at the time. "Sorry, can't. If I'm late again I'm going to be in serious trouble. But I don't think I can be blamed; cruel and unusual punishments, all those family meetings that don't tell me anything new. I really wish that I could just run away."

Rin gave her a sympathetic smile and place her hand on Miku's shoulder. "It's okay." Rin was the only person Miku could trust with her family issues. Miku's family life was...complicated, but because of it she was striving hard to be the best she could be.

Miku quietly looked down. She then shot her head up. "Give me your brother's number and tell him I'll be sending him a text tonight."

"Good idea," Rin said. She took out a pen and a sheet of paper and scribbled the number on it. "Here, I'll tell him that a pretty girl is going to randomly text him tonight." She winked, "I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that."

Miku smiled and hugged her friend. "See you Monday."

"See you Monday!"

As she left the music room Miku put on her headphones and began playing music, becoming oblivious to the world around her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey dude, my parents are out of town so there's a party at my house tomorrow. You in?"

Kagamine Len shook his head. "Can't. We're going out of town and won't be back till Sunday."

"Sucks man," Shion Kaito said. "Well, where are you going? You live in the opposite direction."

"I need to pick up my sister," Len said. "We're meeting our parents close to the girls' school so I thought, 'Hey Rin, why don't I just pick you up and we can meet them there.' And she agreed, of course."

"Man, you're lucky," Kaito said. "You can enter a girls school and have a good reason. Perhaps you can take a little detour."

Len shook his head. Why was he friends with this pervert? "All right, see you later," he said hoping that Kaito wouldn't follow him for the sake of being near so many girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"This is it," he said as saw the front of the building. Many girls stared at him like he was a piece of meat. He gulped. He was probably the only guy around so of course some girls would want to "inspect" him. He knew he had to brave this and find his sister. Why didn't he plan that she'd meet him outside?

He walked into the school and searched for the music room Rin said she would be in. After making a few of wrong turns, one of which led to the girls' locker room, he came down what he believed to be the right path. He lost his breath when he saw who turned the corner.

She had knee length blue hair tied in two tails, she was very tall (taller than himself), had pale skin, and full pink lips. He couldn't see her eyes for they were closed, so she was unaware he was there too. As they passed each other he continued to look at her.

There was no doubt in Kagamine Len's mind that love at first sight excisted, for he himself had just experienced it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"There you are," Rin poutted when her twin brother entered the room, "do you know how long I've been waiting for you?"

"Do you know how many wrong turns I made and how many girls called me a pervert when I accidentally came across the locker room?"

"Len, you didn't."

"It's not my fault they left the door open," he said. He most certainly wasn't perverted like his friend and didn't mind that he "let a good opportunity go to waste."

Rin nodded. "I don't doubt you, I pass by there a lot and everyone seems to not know how to close a door." She picked up her stuff and began following her brother. "Hey, do you mind doing your favorite sister a favor?"

"You're my only sister," Len said. He knew something was coming when she said that sentence.

"Well, as you already know," Rin began, "Miku-Chan and I started a band with another girl."

"Isn't Miku that girl who saved you from that bully over a year ago?"

"Yep!" Rin said. Len remembers how they had been separated by going to boys only and girls only schools. Their parents wanted them to make friends with other kids so they thought separating the twins would help. Unfortunatily, that made Rin an easy target since he could no longer be there to protect her, or at least try, that is. She told him about all the awful things that happened to her but never said a thing to their parents. It hurt him that his sister was suffering and there was nothing he could do about it. Then she came home that day.

_"Len!" thirteen-year-old Rin shouted. "You will never guess what happened today!"_

_"What?" he asked. If his sister sounded this happy it had to be really good._

_"Okay," she began, "so I was eating lunch and minding my own business when the bully came up to me and knocked my food away. I said something she didn't like so she pushed me down and was about to punch me!"_

_"Rin!" he exclaimed. "Are you okay?! What happened?!"_

_Rin crossed her arms. "If you let me finish I'll tell you."_

_Len nodded._

_"So anyway," Rin continued, "the bully was about to punch me when this girl, Hatsune Miku, stopped her and pinned her against the tree and said 'You had better leave her alone if you know what's good for you!' then she picked her up and threw her away!" Rin finished, breathing heavily after telling the story too fast._

_"She sounds scary, this 'Hatsune Miku'," Len said._

_Rin shook her head. "She was pretty scary when she attacked that bully but she's the sweetest girl I've ever meet. And you know what? She said she's my friend! And I'm hers!"_

_Len smiled. He knew because of all the false rumors going around Rin's school nobody wanted to be her friend. Now that she had one he wanted to give this girl who called Rin her friend a hug._

_"She even call me Rin-CHAN!" Rin stated. She then sat down and poutted a little. "Too bad we're not in the same class."_

_Len shrugged. "Maybe next year you'll be in the same class."_

_Rin's eyes widened. "You really think so." He nodded, hoping to make his sister feel better. "You know," she laughed, "I have a feeling you two would be good friends!"_

Ever since then he didn't have to worry about Rin anymore. She and Miku have become really good friends and hung out quit a bit. He's actually surprised he had never met this Hatsune Miku, given that Rin said so herself that he and Miku would make good friends.

"So anyway," Rin continued, "Luka-Nee suggested we find another guitarist and I was thinking maybe you can do it until we find somebody."

Len thought about it. He didn't have any after school activities so maybe coming here and practicing wouldn't be too bad. "Okay," he said. "Anything for my favorite sister."

Rin stopped walking and hugged him. "One more thing," she said, "I gave Miku-Chan your number so expect a text from her tonight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Great. Rin gave a girl his number and now he's expecting her text any minute now. He almost feels as if he was set up for a blind date. But then again, it'd be nice to finally meet this Miku.

He looked at his phone. No new messages. It's nearly eleven and she still hasn't sent anything. Maybe Rin was getting back at him. Yeah, probably. He set his phone down and decided to go to sleep. Ten minutes later his phone buzzed. He picked it and looked directly at the screen. Big mistake. He had just temporarily blinded himself.

"Gaahh!" he shouted as he dropped his phone and covered his eyes.

"You okay?" Rin mumbled, half asleep. They were sharing the same room since they only had two hotel rooms so their parents got the other.

Len didn't answer her and, sure thing, she was back asleep. He picked up and looked at the phone with his now adjusted eyes and saw the message.

_Hi, I'm looking for Rin-Chan's brother. Are you him?_

_Are you Hatsune Miku? _he texted back_. _The reply was almost instant.

_Yes! I know this is very awkward since we never met in person or anything, but I assume Rin-Chan told you our little problem._

_She did and I already agreed._

_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! _Then came another text from her_. BTW, what's your name? I don't recall Rin-Chan ever telling me._

_Kagamine Len._

_Nice to meet you, Kagamine-San!_

_Nice to meet you too, Hatsune-San._

After a moment he decided to send her another message.

_Thanks for helping Rin with the whole bully thing. It means a lot to me knowing Rin has such an amazing friend._

He felt the text was a little risky (he didn't know why he felt that way, he just did) so when five minutes passed and no response came he began to worry. "What did I just do?!" he thought. "I must seem like a bad brother knowing that Rin was getting bullied and doing nothing about it! Are maybe she's thinking-"

Len jumped out of bed and onto the floor when Rin's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello," she yawned. Len could feel her brighten up when she started talking. "Miku! What's up?"

Len couldn't hear the other end of the conversation so he had to make due with Rin's side.

"She did?"

"Really?!"

"She didn't!"

"But what about-"

"I'd have better luck with a violen playing monkey!"

"Why that song?"

"Promise?"

"Okay. But with God as my witness you can't turn back on that promise."

"..."

"No..."

"I don't know if that time during last summer counts."

Rin laughed. "That's a lame excuse. You're the worst BFF ever."

"Good night, trout face. I love you too." Rin hung up her phone. "Len!" she said excitedly. When he didn't respond she jumped off her bed onto his and looked over. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Here's a hint: turn your cell phone volume down at night," he said annoyedly.

"Anyway," Rin brushed it off as if it were nothing, "Miku-Chan told me that Luka-Nee talked to her manager and we have a show Monday night!"

"This Monday?" Len asked.

Rin nodded her head. "I know this doesn't leave you much time to practice or meet the others but Miku-Chan told me to just teach you one song and have you ready by then." She stood up and jumped off his bed onto hers. He he was climbing back up his Rin said, "You'll like Miku-Chan! She's so sweet and kind and funny. A bit of an air-head but I love her anyway. Oh! And Luka-Nee too! She's like a big sister to Miku-Chan and me." Rin rolled over. "Night!"

Len got back under the covers. How Rin can go from being super excited to soundly asleep in a matter of seconds amazed him. So he had three days to learn a new a song and didn't even have a chance to meet anybody before then. This was going to be a long weekend.

His phone buzzed. He looked at it. A response from Miku.

_Sorry I didn't reply back, I was on the phone with Luka-Nee when it came so I just now read it. And no problem with the bully incident. That girl picks on nearly everyone; Rin-Chan and I just happen to be her favorites. We made a little promise, you see: I protect her and she protects me._

Len thought about it. Sure, Rin could be violent and rough when she wanted to be. Heck! She could beat him up any day. But the thought of her fighting a bunch of bullies was a bit ridiculous. His phone buzzed again.

_Sorry! I didn't mean to dump so much on you, having just meet and all..._

He texted back.

_It's okay, you weren't really "dumping" anything on me._

_Oh, good. Soooo, how about we try to get to know each other?_

_Okay, what do you want to know about me?_

_How old are you? Are you Rin-Chan's older brother or younger? And what grade are you in?_

Len was a little shocked. Rin sure left out some details!

_Rin and I are twins, but she's a little older._

_Really?! Twins?! I'm going to have to talk Rin-Chan's ear off about this! But anyway, that means your a first year student too!_

_Yep. Throughout elementary Rin and I were each others friends. Since our parents wanted us to make friends with kids other than ourselves they sent me to an all boys school and Rin, well, you know._

_Not a wise move, if you ask me. Poor girl had it as hard as I did, if not harder. I was here only friend in that entire stinking school, and vice versa._

_Well, most people won't pick on a girl if her brother's around; but between you and me: Rin's the stronger of the two of us._

_LOL_

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! Len-Kun's in the story now! Is it just me or does anyone else notice that the IAXLen pairing is gaining intense popularity? Don't get me wrong, I love IA and I can listen to her for hours but. She needs. To back. OFF.

Lily02249: Fixed it! :D Again, thank you very much! I didn't change the spelling for the word "practicing" since that is a correct spelling for the word (that's how screwed up the English language is, some words have more than one way to spell them).

Celeste: Yes, I'm going to continue this. I'm going to keep writing until I finish it, which won't be for a long time because there's so much I want to do. Thanks for the wonderful review!

Sorry if this chapter kind of sucks and has a lot of errors, I was too lazy to proofread it properly. Review and I promise I'll do better in the future.

-Ray


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you okay, Miku-Chan?" Luka asked. "You look a little tired.

Miku and Luka were spending the day together while Rin was away. They were currently getting smoothes and Miku was about to fall asleep in hers.

"Just tired," she managed to say. "I was up all night texting."

"Texting who?" Luka asked. "Rin-Chan? Sometimes I think you two should've been born twins."

Miku laughed. "Rin-Chan already has a twin."

"Really?!" Luka gasped. "She's never said anything!"

Miku gave a small laugh. "Don't worry, I gave Rin-Chan an ear full this morning about keeping this from us. And, also, I was up all night texting Rin-Chan's twin brother."

"I don't know," Luka began, "if I should be upset that Rin-Chan never told us she has a twin or if I should go 'Oo-la-la' over the fact that you texted a boy all night last night."

Miku laughed. "He's not too bad, I guess. We didn't talk too much about important stuff. Just how we got into music, how we do in school, and stuff like that."

"I don't know how to feel about two Rins," Luka joked.

Miku stretched. "Len-Kun, Rin-Chan's twin, is nothing like her. He says he does well in school, never gets into trouble, and isn't really all that stubborn."

Luka looked shocked. "That's sounds more like a Rin from a parallel universe!"

Miku shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case." She sipped her smoothy. "So on to more important issues, do you think I should get that dress or not?"

So the girls continued to discuss "more important issues" when Miku started to get distracted.

"Miku-Chan?" Luka called. Miku continued to stare into space. "Miku-Chan!"

"He is the hottest guy I have ever seen," Miku said rather quietly.

Luka tried to see who Miku was looking at. He was tall boy with dark blue hair and matching eyes and, as Miku just said, he was rather hot.

Luka leaned forward and said quietly, "Why don't you go over there and introduce yourself?"

Miku looked at her. "Are you kidding! I have no time for dating, I'm a busy woman!"

Luka chuckled. "You don't seem to be as short-minded as I thought. You are clearly putting the priorities of our band above your crush."

"Once everything is settled then I'll go snooping," Miku said, "but, be warned, that won't stop from acting like a love struck fool every now and again."

Luka laughed. "You're wise to think of the band first. The main reason my friends at my old school and I never got around to forming a band is because I kept having this on and off relationship with my suppose-to-be band mate. Learn from my mistake: NEVER date your band mate." The way Luka said "never" made Miku know that this was serious business.

"I never asked," Miku began, "but why did you suddenly transfer.

Luka just shrugged. "My dad got a big job opportunity that he could not pass up. I was upset at first but now I see it was a blessing in disguise."

"How so?"

"Without having to worry about my on-and-off boyfriend, I got to focus more on my dream." She smiled widely. "Plus, I got to meet you and Rin-Chan and actually form a band." Luka looked to the side then back at Miku. "You better prepare yourself, the hot guy with the blue hair is making his way over."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm not sure I can do this," Len said as he and Rin were on their way to the cafe. Rin had forced him to practice that entire weekend; he barely had a chance to spend time on the beach! And now it's Monday, the day he had been secretly dreading.

"Relax," Rin said cheerfully, "you sound really good and I know my little brother will play the song like it's absolutely nothing!"

"Still, I don't know any of your friends," he said, nervous to finally meet Miku face-to-face. He did admire her personality, she seemed so cool-headed and down to earth that Len wondered if Rin was serious when she said Miku can be a total air head at times.

"After today you will know them," Rin sang. "There'll be plenty of time to get to know them too. Plus, if you do stay with us as you say you will, you'll have to come to our school to practice everyday."

Len didn't think about that. Maybe he will get to see that blue-haired girl again. She was just so beautiful and graceful and-

"Len!"

"Huh?" he said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"We're here," Rin said. She looked at her brother then asked, "Why are you blushing?"

"N-no reason," he lied.

"Don't give me that!" Rin snorted. "You look as if you were just thinking of a pretty girl!"

Man! How can Rin read his mind? Even if it was a coincidence, which it was but he wouldn't know that, the way she could guess so closely scared him. Thankfully, before he could say anything a tall girl with long pink hair came out of the cafe and began talking to Rin.

"Where's Miku-Chan?" she asked.

"Miku-Chan told me to go on ahead and that she'll met us here."

"And you're sure she'll make it on time?" Luka crossed her arms.

Rin shook her head. "I have my doubts. This IS Miku-Chan we're talking about."

Luka looked behind Rin. "Is that your twin? He looks just like you."

Len offered his hand. "I'm Kagamine Len, Rin's brother."

Luka shook his hand. "I'm Megurine Luka, Rin's friend from school and now your fellow band-mate."

The three of them went inside to set up and were a little anxious that they were about to start and there was still no sign of Miku.

"Okay," Rin said, "if she doesn't make it in time I'll sing the song. I can't play piano so we should hope she makes it because without the piano the song just doesn't feel right."

"Well we're being announced right now so let's hope for the best," Luka said.

"Soooo sorry I'm late!" a voice said.

Len's jaw dropped. Miku and the blue-haired girl were one in the same! He had no idea what to think. He fell in love with Miku at first sight (of course he didn't know it was Miku) but when he texted her all he felt was this strong admiration for her. So...now what did he feel for her!

"You're only here late so you wouldn't have to set up!" Rin snapped.

Miku mouthed something just before the curtains raised. She then said aloud, "I hope you guys are having an awesome time tonight. I'm Hatsune Miku!"

"I'm Megurine Luka!"

"I'm Kagamine Rin!"

Len almost forgot to introduce himself. "And I'm Kagamine Len!"

"One, two. One two three four!" Luka said to signal the start of the song.

_The number one princess in the whole wide world_

_You should know by heart how to treat me. Okay?_

_Number one, notice that my hair style is different everyday._

_Number two, compliment me on my new shoes, got it?_

_Number three, for every word I say I expect three words in response._

_If you understand then do something about my open right hand._

_It's not that I'm being selfish or anything_

_I just want for you to truly and genuily think that I'm super cute._

_The number one princess in the whole wide world_

_You should know that that, hey, hey_

_You're not allowed to keep me waiting._

_Just who do you think really I am?_

_Great! Now I want something sweet to eat_

_Of course I mean right now!_

_Ah!_

_Check 1, 2_

_Aaaaaaaaaaa!_

_My fault? Hey, you're not allowed to complain here._

_All my mistakes are cute._

_Well? Are you clearly hearing what I am saying? Come on_

_Ah, and a white horse, just like in a book_

_Come and take me away_

_If you understand that, take my hand and say "My Princess"_

_It's not that I'm being selfish or anything_

_But you know, it's alright to scold me every once in a while. _

_My very own prince in the whole wide world_

_Realize that, look, look_

_Both our hands are empty_

_Reticent and blunt prince_

_Come one, why! Just notice it soon!_

_You definitely don't understand! You will never ever understand..._

_Shortcake with a strawberry placed on top_

_Pudding made with well-selected eggs_

_Everything, everything, I will hold myself back from it_

_Don't think that I'm a selfish girl_

_Even I will be able to do it if I try_

_You will regret this afterwards_

_It's natural! Because I am_

_The number one princess in the whole wide world_

_See me clearly okay, shall I go somewhere?_

_Suddenly I was held tightly, it was so abrupt, eh?_

_"It's dangerous, you'll be hit" So saying that you turn away_

_...I think this person is dangerous though_

_Ah!_

_Hey baby_

_Aaaaaaaaaaa!_

The curtains closed at the end of the song.

"Okay," Miku said, putting her weight on the piano, "that was pretty nerve recking, but I think we did good."

"You were amazing, Miku-Chan!" Luka complimented. "We all did amazing for our first time."

"Hey!" Miku suddenly said. "Since I wasn't here to set up, how about as an apology I'll buy everyone a smoothie."

"I'm in!" Rin chirped. "I'll order the most expensive thing on the menu!"

"And that's exactly why I hate treating you," Miku said as she turned around, seeing behind her for the first time. She caught a glimpse of Len as she turned to look at Rin but shot her head back in his direction before looking at his twin. "You must be Kagamine-Kun!"

Len nodded. "That's me." Trying to be polite, he stuck out his hand and said "It's nice to officially meet you, Hatsune-San."

She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too!" After she let go of his hand she stepped closer to him and began pinching his check. "You're so cute!" she squealed. "How is it possible for someone to be so adorable?! You and Rin-Chan are just the cutest things I've ever seen!"

"Miku, stop!" Rin laughed. "Len's turning into a tomato!"

Miku ignored Rin and continued on. "You are just too cute!"

Both Rin and Luka laughed as Len's blush deepened. After Miku let go Len tried to hide his face.

"I knew you two were twins but I wasn't expecting him to be as cute as you!" Miku told Rin.

"But you gave me the tightest hugs in excisted every time you saw me," Rin said. "Why the sudden control?"

Miku shrugged. "Maybe seeing you every day has broken me some what. I use to hug every cute thing I saw but after we became friends I just don't find many things cuter than you."

Rin blushed a bit. She would never admit it but she loved it when Miku called her cute.

"So," Luka said, "about those smoothies."

* * *

Author's Note: Horrible thing that happened to me: I wrote a nice, fluent chapter to be the third chapter but my intelligent self accidentally deleted it. Since I couldn't remember what I had written I wrote up this awkward thing. Most of the time authors accidentally delete chapters but like the ones they write afterward better; I don't like this one as much as I had the other.

If I ever saw anybody who looks like a Kagamine I would act near the same way Miku-Sama did when she saw Len-Kun. I would (1) give them a tight hug, (2) tell them how cute they are, and (3) force them to be my best friend. I'm any Kagamine look-a-like's worst nightmare.

Please review. Reviews make me happy.

-Ray


	4. Chapter 4

The four of them were stitting down at a table in the smoothie place talking and drinking the smoothies Miku had bought for them.

"I can't wait to do that again!" Miku said excitingly as she began drinking her smoothie.

Rin nodded her head as she swallowed her sip. "Remember, you promised I get the next pick!"

"The choice is yours," Miku said. To Luka, "And Luka-Nee can sing next! You said you've written a list of songs!"

"I did," Luka said proudly. "Maybe tomorrow after school I can show them all to you."

"Sounds good, Luka-Nee!" Rin and Miku sang. Rin then looked at Len and asked "Why are you being so quiet, Len? It's almost as if you aren't even here." Len looked up at them. Rin nearly burst out laughing because his face still hadn't recovered from being so red. "Miku, what did you do?!"

Miku covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes widened in horror. "I must have pinched harder than I thought."

Rin rolled her eyes. Wasn't it obvious that his face was red from blushing and not from the pinching?

"Does it hurt, Kagamine-Kun?" Miku asked.

"Don't worry, Hatsune-San, I'm fine," Len told her. He tried not to blush anymore but it was hard when looking into her beautiful blue orbs.

"'Kagamine-Kun'? 'Hatsune-San'?" Rin said. "Why the formality? We're all friends here!"

"If they want to be formal, let them," Luka said.

"No, Rin-Chan's right," Miku said. "We are band mates, we should be calling each other by our given names! Right, Len-Kun?"

"Y-yeah," Len said.

"Len-Kun~" Miku sang. "What's my name~?"

"Hatsune Miku," he answered.

"What's my given name?" Miku tried again.

"Len can't say it! Len can't say it!" Rin sang like a child. She knew that if she teased him enough Len would say Miku's name just to prove Rin wrong. But before Len could say anything Miku stood up and shouted "Good evening, Kaito-Sama!"

"Kaito-Sama?" Len thought. Oh no, it can't be-

"Hi, Miku-Chan!"

Crud! It was Shion Kaito, the well known pervert. Well known to everyone but Miku, that is.

"Would you like to join us?" Miku invited.

"Sure," Kaito answered. "Can my friend join?"

"Yep!" Miku chirped.

"Miku, who's that?" Rin asked quietly.

"That's Shion Kaito," Miku answered, also in a quiet voice. "Luka-Nee and I met him while you were at the beach. Isn't he handsome?"

Rin got a better look at him. "Consider me your love rival," she said.

"This is Kamui Gakupo," Kaito introduced his friend when he walked up.

"Hi everybody," Gakupo said. Then he noticed Len. "Kagamine-Kun, what are you doing here."

"Yeah," Kaito said. "What's a guy like you doing with all these girls?"

"They're my band mates," Len said.

"I didn't know you were in a band," Gakupo said. "Especially with such beautiful women."

"Thanks for the compliment," Luka said while trying to avoid eye contact.

Len noticed Kaito giving him a thumbs up. Len just rolled his eyes.

"So Kaito-Sama," Miku said as Kaito and Gakupo sat down, "what are you doing here?"

"Seriously Miku?" Rin whispered. "This is a smoothie shop, why else would he be here?"

Miku mentally slapped herself after hearing Rin's observation. "How can I be so stupid?!" she thought.

Kaito just answered her question. "Gakupo and I are getting smoothies."

"Intersting," Rin said this time. "What flavor did you get?"

Kaito shook his smoothie. "Orange."

"Me too!" Rin exclaimed. "Orange is my favorite."

"Mine too," Kaito said. "There's just something about citrus that makes awesome smoothies."

Rin smiled. "Same with soda. Citrus soda is the best."

"Agreed," Kaito said.

"So Kaito-Sama!" Miku threw in. "How do you know Len-Kun? By the looks of your uniforms I believe you go to the same school."

"We do," Kaito said. "Gakupo-Kun and I have been friends since elementary; Len-Kun since the his first year of junior high."

"Cool!" Miku said. "Since you and Len-Kun go to the same school, that means you attend an all boys school."

"Sadly that's true," Kaito said. "There are no pretty girls such as yourself."

Miku blushed.

"Well I gotta go!" Luka declared, trying to get out of the awkward position she was in. "Bye Miku-Chan, Rin-Chan, and Kaga- I mean, Len-Kun!"

"Bye, Luka-Sempai," Len said, successfully saying her given name.

"Please, call me Luka-Nee," Luka said.

"Okay," Len said, "bye Luka-Nee."

Rin and Miku both mumbled a goodbye and continued their conversation with Kaito.

"I think I'll go too," Gakupo said as he stood up. He followed close behind Luka as they both left.

So Len sat by himself listening to Miku and Rin fight over Kaito's attention. After a couple of hours he said "Rin, time to go." When she didn't respond he tried again. "Rin, time to-" He was cut off by the look she gave him. There was fire in her eyes and she looked like a demon straight from the firery place below. The look was so intense that he jumped back and let out a yip. When Rin looked away he slowly got comfortable again and avoided saying another word.

"Well," Kaito said, "I have to go."

"You're leaving already?" Miku and Rin whined in perfect harmony.

"Have to, school's tomorrow."

"Okay," both said. Rin brightened up. "Come see us preform next time! It will be a good chance for you to hear me sing!"

Miku kicked herself; she had already promised Rin that she could preform next time and she knew there was no way she could back down on it.

"Sounds good," Kaito said. "Bye girls."

"Bye-bye Kaito-Sama!" both Miku and Rin said.

After he left Rin and Miku looked at each other. "He's so hot!" Rin said.

"Is it even possible for someone to be so hot?" Miku said. "Looks like we may be competing for his heart."

"You're on," Rin growled.

"Rin," Len said, "we're going to miss curfew."

"Uh-oh," Rin said quietly. "Bye Miku! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Rin!" Miku said as she gave Rin a hug. Looking at Len she said "And here's one for you too, Len-Kun!"

Len just stood there awkwardly as Miku gave him a a hug. His face was getting extremely hot and it didn't help when he attempted to hug Miku back, but before he could get his arms around her Miku broke the hug.

"Bye Len-Kun!" she cheered and left faster than humanly possible.

After Miku left Rin slapped Len in the back of his head. "What was that?!" she snarled. "She was trying to be nice to you! The least you could do was TRY to hug her back!"

"S-s-sorry," was all Len could manage to get out.

"She probably thinks you hate her!" Rin continued. "First you barely acknowledge her all night, then you refuse to call her by her given name, and now you don't even hug her! Miku-Chan doesn't go around passing out hugs and calling people by their given name! You had better straighten up or I swear I'll brake your arms so bad that you can only hope to be able to eat cereal without assistance!"

Len gulped. Rin was never kidding when she said she swears. One time she swore that if he didn't help her with her homework she would break his nose. He though she was joking so he laughed and, next thing he knew, she punched him in the face and broke his nose.

"Now let's go," Rin said in a voice that showed no sign of the malice she had seconds ago. "We need to get home or we won't get enough sleep before school tomorrow."

As they were heading home Len wondered why he acted the way he did tonight. He fell in love with Miku at first sight (even though he didn't know it was her) but when he had texted her he thought of her as nothing more than a good friend. Or did he? Maybe he did like Miku as more than a friend, it was just pure luck Miku was the blue haired girl. Len's face turned scarlett when he realized what he was thinking. He had a crush on Hatsune Miku.

* * *

Author's Note: Did anybody else laugh when they pictured Rin-Chan slapping Len-Kun in the back of his head or am I the only one with a violent (and amusement to violence) imagination? Anyway, for those of you keeping track: Miku-Sama and Rin-Chan both have a crush on Kaito-San and Len-Kun has a crush on Miku-Sama. So far totaling three crushes. This is going to be fun~.

Please review, guys! Tell me what you like, tell me what you don't like, or just say "Hi." I know you're reading this so don't try to slip away without reviewing.

-Ray


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few weeks before Luka could set up another gig. "But we need a name," she said. "We can't go up all the time and not have a name for people to call us by."

Rin sat on the piano with her legs criss-crossed and Miku on the desk pulling knees to her chest. "I never thought figuring out a name would be so hard," Miku said.

"A year spent talking about forming a band and we never once thought of a name?" Rin questioned. "We write a ton of songs but never once think of a name? What is wrong with us?"

The three of them sat thinking for a few more minutes. Len was running late so they really couldn't practice.

"Why not CV123?" Miku blurted out.

"Why CV123?" Rin asked. "Where did that come from?"

"Just me being random," Miku answered.

"I like it," Luka said.

"You really like my stupid idea?" Miku snorted.

"Why don't we ask Len's opinion?" Rin suggested. "As soon as he gets here I'll ask him and make him think it's my idea. He'll probably lie so he won't hurt anyone's feelings but he will definitely be honest with me."

"Okay," Miku said. "You should go out to meet him while Luka-Nee and I set up."

Rin said nothing but got up and left the room. "What's taking him so long?!" she thought. She walked outside and sat on the steps waiting for him. When he finally came into sight ten minutes later she stood up and waved at him. "You're late!" she yelled.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I ran into this incredibly talkative girl and she wouldn't leave me alone! Based on her uniform she obviously goes to school with you."

"Just don't let it happen again," Rin said as she turned on her heel. "By the way, Luka-Nee, Miku-Chan and I were discussing band names. What do you think of CV123?"

"Whose idea is it?" Len asked.

Rin stopped in her tracks and faced him. "What makes you think your beloved sister can't come up with a band name?"

"Because that sounds too clever for you to come up with," Len answered.

"You're too smart for me," Rin admitted. "But what do you think of the name?"

"I like it," Len said, "honest."

Rin clapped her hands and cheered. "Miku-Chan will be so happy! Now let's go before the others get impatient with us!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miku, Rin, Len, and Luka were leaving the school and heading home for the day. "See you guys tomorrow," Luka said as she waved.

"Bye, Luka-Nee!" the other three said in perfect harmony. "I still have plenty of time before I have to go home," Miku said, "so do you guys want to stay and talk a bit?"

"Sure!" Rin said. "We're in no rush either. Actually, you have me all night." She pointed her thumb to Len. "Nerd-boy here probably wants to get home early and study for a test." Len gave Rin a look but said nothing.

"I'm going to grab some juice," Miku said. "Want something, Rin?"

"I'm good."

"How about you, Kagamine-Kun?" After Len had failed to call Miku by her given name she went back to using his surname. She thought by using his given name she was forcing her friendship on him, but she didn't know that in reality Len wanted to call her by her name but just couldn't.

"No thanks," he said.

Miku just shrugged and walked to the nearest vending machine. "Juice, juice, juice~" she sang like a child.

"Leave me alone!"

Miku turned her attention to the voice and saw three girls bullying another.

"Whaddaya gon' do 'bout it?" one said as she pushed the small girl to the ground.

"Hey!" Miku shouted as she ran up to them. "Leave her alone!"

"Run!" the bullies said as they fled the scene.

"Some people," Miku huffed. Turning to the girl on the ground she extended her hand and asked "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine thanks to you," the girl said as she accepted Miku's hand. The girl, based on her uniform, goes to the junior high Miku and Rin went to, has red hair and matching eyes. Her hair was hip length and had some curls which Miku thought was adorable.

"I'm Hatsune Miku," Miku introduced herself. "Why were those girls picking on you?"

The girl pointed to her hair. "They were making fun of my hair! I can't help that it's my natural color!"

"I think it looks very good on you," Miku said.

"Thank you Hatsune-Senpai," the girl said. "Oh! And by the way, my name's Kasane Teto."

"Miku!" Rin's voice rang across the school yard.

"Over here, Rin!" Miku called.

"There you are!" Rin exaggerated. "I thought you were getting juice."

"I got caught up," Miku said. "I was helping Teto-Chan with bullies."

"Teto-Chan, helping with bullies; Miku, are you finding a new best friend?" Rin laughed.

Miku turned to Teto. "Teto-Chan, the overly dramatic one is my BFF, Kagamine Rin-Chan."

"Nice to meet you, Kagamine-Senpai," Teto bowed.

"You know," Rin said, "you're kinda cute."

"Not as cute as you, Kagamine-Senpai," Teto said.

Rin pointed at her. "I like you!"

"Kiss up!" Miku whispered to Teto, causing her to giggle.

"Rin! Hatsune-San!"

"Ooops," Rin laughed, "forgot about Len."

"Oh good," Len said when he came into view, "I started to think that 'getting juice' was some secret code for 'abandon the brother.'"

"We would never abandon you, Kagamine-Kun!" Miku said. "Well, Rin-Chan might, but I never will!"

Len scratched the back of his head. "Thanks, Hatsune-San," he said as a blush slowly crept up his cheeks.

An evil smile curled up Teto's face. "Sooooo," she began, "how do you guys know each other? Hatsune-Senpai and Kagamine Rin-Senpai obviously go to the same school, but what about you, Kagamine Len-Senpai?" she asked.

"We're in a band!" Rin cheered.

Teto's eyes lit up. "Really? I always wanted to be in a band!"

"Do you play any instruments?" Miku asked.

"Not to brag or anything," Teto said braggingly, "but I was told that I'm a master at the drums."

"That's great! But we already have a drummer," Rin said.

"Luka-Nee can also play the guitar and piano," Len said, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we see how good she is."

"Please let me play for you!" Teto begged. "You don't have to let me join, just let me play for you!"

"All right!" Miku decided. "Tomorrow you can come over to the high school's music room and the three of us can see how well you play."

The girl began to squeal. "Thank you, Miku-Onee-Chan! I can all you 'Onee-Chan,' right?"

Miku gave a thumbs up. "Sure, I don't mind."

Teto jumped up and down. "Thank you sooo much! Bye-bye, Miku-Onee-Chan!" With that she ran away super fast filled with obvious excitement.

Miku giggled. "A new member wouldn't be a bad thing," she said. "With four people playing instruments the other can sing freely."

"I didn't think of that," Len said.

"You know, you can be so smart sometimes, Miku!" Rin said.

"Thanks!" Miku said. Then she realized, "Hey! What do you mean by sometimes?!"

* * *

Author's Note: Is it me or are my chapters getting shorter? Moving on, I came up with CV123 because Miku-Sama, Rin-Chan, and Luka-San are CV01, CV02, and CV03 respectively. Clever, no? It's not? Okay.

nekopyon: Well Len-Kun didn't get hit by Rin-Chan's road roller so he got lucky. :)

Please review so I know somebody's reading my silly story. I know I'm not a good writer but I am very open to other's opinions.

-Ray


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean they have detention?!" Len said with a dropped jaw. "Rin I understand but Hatsune-San!"

"You should know how their friendship works," Luka crossed her arms, "when one gets into trouble the other does the same so that they can keep each other company in detention."

Len sighed. "Looks like Kasane-Chan will have to wait until tomorrow to perform."

Luka shrugged. "Well I have to go, since today's practice was cancelled I took up an extra shift at work."

"Bye, Luka-Nee."

Some time later Teto ran up the stairs and found Len in the halls. "Sorry I'm late!" she apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Len said, "Rin and Hatsune-San got detention so today was cancelled.

Teto snapped her fingers. "Dang it! And I was so looking forward to this!"

"Sorry," he said as he began to walk away. "I think I'm going to go home, I have a lot of homework."

"Ummm," Teto began, "would you mind walking me home? I'm afraid I might run into those bullies again."

Len didn't even have to think. "Sure."

Teto gave out a small "yay" and followed close behind Len. After they left the building Teto smacked her forehead. "I forgot my bag! Don't move, I'll be right back!"

Len gave a little laugh as he watched Teto run back into the building. He sat on the steps waiting for her when a few girls walked up. They were continuously flirting with him and the blond one was starting to get a little handsy. Len let out a yelp when his arm was grabbed from behind.

"I'm ready to go, Len-Nii-San!" Teto said as she held his arm.

"Who's this?" the blond girl asked.

"Who are you?" Teto shot back. "Len-Nii-San told me he was taking me out for ice cream; he didn't say anything about other girls joining!"

"Sorry," one of the girls said, "we'll leave now." The blond one had to be dragged away but the girls left.

"Thanks," Len said, "I owe you one."

Teto's face brightened. "Then maybe you really can take me out for ice cream!"

Len reluctantly agreed and took Teto to the ice cream shop. After they ordered and began eating their ice cream Teto said "This is so good! Thanks for taking me out, Len-Nii-San. Is it okay if I call you 'Nii-San'? I like the way it sounds."

Len shrugged. "I don't mind." Then he noticed. "Hey, you're wearing your hair in pigtails."

Teto blushed slightly. "Miku-Onee-Chan was so brave fighting off those bullies that I wanted to be more like her."

"Hatsune-San can be rather ditzy at times and can be a total air head so I don't think you want to be too much like her," Len said. "But she has a good heart and will stand up for anybody. Actually, Rin and Hatsune-San became friends after she saved Rin from being bullied."

"I think Rin-Chan did say something like that," Teto said thinking back to yesterday.

Len nodded. "Both were bullied really bad in junior high so neither of them can stand to see others bullied."

"I never would've guessed," Teto said. "Hey, Len-Nii-San, why do you call Miku-Onee-Chan 'Hatsune-San'? You two are friends, aren't you? So why not call her by her given name?"

Len shrugged. "Just can't say it, I guess."

"Say it with me. Mi-Ku," Teto said.

"Kasane-Chan, I-"

"Say it with me!" Teto ordered. "Mi-Ku." Len said it with Teto a few times. "Now say it on your own," she said.

"Mi-Ku," Len said.

"More fluently."

"Miku."

"Perfect!" Teto exclaimed, gaining everybody in the shop's attention. Ignoring the stares she was receiving Teto said, "Now what are you going to call Miku-Onee-Chan?"

"Miku-San," Len answered.

"No, no, no, no, no," Teto waved her finger. "Call her Miku-CHAN, it sounds much cuter."

"Miku-Chan," Len said.

"There you go," Teto laughed. "Now next time you see her call her by that name."

Len said nothing but slowly nodded his head. He had a hard time calling Miku by her given name because each time he tried he felt his tongue swell up.

After they had finished Len began to walk Teto home. "Thanks for today, Len-Nii-San!" she said. "I had a lot of fun."

"You're welcome," Len smiled. "Maybe if Rin and Hatsune-San-"

"Miku-Chan," Teto corrected him.

"Miku-Chan," he corrected, "don't get into trouble tomorrow then maybe you can finally show us how good you are. Luka-Nee said that if you're really good she might let you play the drums while she plays something else."

"I don't want to feel like I'm replacing her," Teto said.

"It's okay," Len told her. "Luka-Nee can play both the piano and the guitar, that will give whoever's singing more freedom to move around because she won't be behind an instrument."

"Okay," Teto said. "That sounds like a good rotation plan! But what about you? Aren't you going to sing?"

Len shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I could, but I'm not really up for it."

"Why not?" Teton asked.

"Don't know," Len answered. "I'm just not that good of a singer, I guess."

"Len!" Rin's voice rang.

"Kagamine-Kun!" Miku's.

"Teto-Chan!" both.

"Miku-Onee-Chan! Rin-Chan!" Teto called. Both girls ran up to them.

"Got out early, I see," Len said. "What did you two do?"

"I punched a girl for calling you a pervert," Rin said. "If anything you should be proud of that one."

"And I," Miku declared, "got detention for punching the same girl because she called Rin-Chan a 'demon from the underworld,'" Miku said the last part in a deep voice. She then giggled and said in her normal tone, "Rin-Chan stuck up for you and I for Rin-Chan, so I think we can't be called total trouble makers."

"You two are so brave," Teto said.

"Not really," Rin waved. "We just did what anyone would do."

"So what's up with you two?" Miku asked. "Why are you guys here."

"I made Len-Nii-San take me out for ice cream!" Teto cheered.

"What about us?" Rin said.

"Maybe if we don't get detention tomorrow we can make Kagamine-Kun treat us," Miku joked. She then winked at him. "Would that be all right, Kagamine-Kun."

"Y-yes, M-M-M-" Teto bumped Len to make him say it. "Miku-Chan!"

Miku's face brightened with a smile. "You said my name!" She gave him a tight hug. "You said my name! Len-Kun said my name!" She bounced up and down as she sang the words over and over.

Len's face began to turn red. "If you squeeze me any tighter I don't think I'll ever be able to say it again!" he managed to gasp out.

Miku quickly dropped her arms, "Sorry Len-Kun." She ruffled his hair, "I knew we were friends! Now say my name again!"

It came out easier the second time. "Miku-Chan."

Miku's smile grew. "Now don't ever call me 'Hatsune-San' ever again. Got it?" Len nodded. Miku hugged him then hugged Rin and Teto as well. "I have to go, bye guys."

When Miku left, Rin looked at Teto and said "What did you say to my brother to make him call Miku-Chan by her given name?"

"My little secret," Teto winked. She knew a lot more than she was willing to say.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! Cute little fluffy chapter! Filler, I know. But who cares? Fluff!

nekopyon: Yes, Teto-Chan is gonna "help" Len-Kun. *eviller laugh*

AbsoluteMangaqueen: Here's the update! :3 Please be patient with me because school right now doesn't make updating easy but I promise I'll try my best.

xXCelesteXx: If you love it now then just you wait; it only gets better from here.

-Ray


	7. Chapter 7

"Sorry I'm late!" Miku said as she ran into the music room.

"How is it," Rin began, "that Teto-Chan and Len both go to different schools, not to mention that the school Len goes to is a twenty minute walk, but they still managed to show up before you?"

Miku looked a little embarrassed. "I was asleep on the roof."

"What were you doing on the roof?" Luka asked.

"Apparently sleeping," Rin snorted.

"Don't be mean to Miku-Onee-Chan!" Teto said.

"This is actually the sweetest I've seen Rin treat Miku-Chan all week," Len told Teto.

"They say that you can tell how close two people are based on how often they insult each other and treat it as if it was nothing," Luka said.

"Then those two should be joined at the hip," Len said. "They've been a little at odds lately because they both like the same boy."

"But we're still friends!" Rin threw in. "Sure, I'm a little mean to Miku-Chan at times but I still love her."

Miku threw her arm around Rin. "And I love this ugly little creature back."

Teto started laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Rin demanded.

"You and Len look alike, don't you?" Teto asked between her laughs.

"Um, yeah," Rin answered, "I suppose."

"Well by calling you ugly," Teto tried to calm down, "Miku-Onee-Chan also called Len-Nii-San ugly." She burst back into laughter. Rin then began to crack up.

"Ooops!" Miku gasped. "I'm sorry, Len-Kun, but you I didn't mean it."

Len scratched the back of his head. "I've heard you two call each other worse; I'd rather be called ugly than half of those other names."

"Besides," Luka joined, "you know that's not how Miku-Chan thinks you look. Remember the first time she saw you?" Len's face began to turn a bright pink. Luka laughed at the memory; if only she had captured it on video, then she could watch it back over and over again.

"What happened?" Teto asked with curiosity.

"Oh, nothing," Miku said in a teasing voice, knowing that it would annoy Teto.

"Len-Nii-San," she asked Len, "what happened?" Len's blush only got deeper. "Rin-Chan? Luka-Senpai? Somebody tell me what happened!"

"Don't you want to play the drums for us?" Miku asked with some tease still in her voice.

"Oh yeah!" Teto said, immediately forgetting the situation. She ran over to the drums and sat down. "Before the master plays," she said trying make herself sound mature by using a deep voice, "does anyone have something they want to say?"

"Good luck, Teto-Chan!" both Miku and Rin said in perfect harmony.

"Have you and Rin-Chan ever said the same thing at the same time?" Luka whispered to Len.

"Never," he responded quietly. "Sometimes I think that Miku-Chan makes a better twin for Rin than I do."

"Would your parents even be able to handle those two as sisters?" Luka asked. Len didn't answer but laughed instead; he found the thought hilarious.

"What's so funny?" Teto pouted. "You two aren't making fun of me, are you?"

"No," Len said, "we would never make fun of you, Kasane-Chan."

"Okay, then I'm going to start now." With that Teto began playing the drums.

Miku, Rin, Len, and Luka's jaws dropped. Teto wasn't kidding when she called herself a master; she was freaking amazing! She pounded on the drums, keeping a steady rythmn that just made you want to dance along with the beat. When she finished, Teto looked at them and said "You know you can catch flies with your mouths hanging open like that."

"Teto-Chan," Miku said slowly, "that was amazing."

"You're even better than me," Luka said.

"And Luka-Nee is really good," Rin said.

Teto smiled and shook her head side-to-side proudly. "What does Len-Nii-San think?"

"I think you are now part of the band," Len answered.

"Teto-Chan," Miku clapped her hand together, "welcome to CV123!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The five of them were setting up for their second performance. It was arranged that Teto would play the drums, Miku the keyboard, Len and Luka the guitars, and Rin the vocalist.

"Now I'm really nervous!" Rin said. "I've never sang in front of so many people before!"

"You'll do great Rin!" Miku gave her a thumbs up.

"You sing great, Rin-Chan," Teto encouraged, "this shouldn't even be a problem for you!"

"You're the most confident person I have ever met," Luka said, "if you can do this I don't think there's anything you can't accomplish."

"Thanks guys," Rin said. Looking at Len she said, "Does my beloved brother have anything to say to his favorite sister?"

Len, who was tuning his guitar, looked up at Rin and said, "When you screw up and die of embarrassment, may I have your room? Your window has a nicer view than mine does."

Rin, in shock, just looked at him as she tried to keep her jaw from dropping. "Where did that come from?!"

Len shrugged as he went back to tuning his guitar. "I guess after being around you and Miku-Chan so much the comebacks just rubbed off on me."

Miku laughed, walked over to him, and pat him on the back. "You have learned well, Grasshopper."

He smiled and responded "You have taught well, Sensei."

"And you are both annoying," Rin said but failed to hide her amusement.

"Are we ready yet?" Teto asked as she sat at the drums and held a bored look on her face.

"We should be announced soon," Luka answered. "Everyone, get in place."

As they were arranging themselves Rin whispered loudly, "I saw Kaito-Sama walk in, he's here!"

"Really?" Miku gasped. "Now I know for a fact that if you do screw up you will indeed die of embarrassment."

"Where's all the love and confidence you had for me earlier?" Rin snorted.

Miku smiled warmly at her best friend. "You're my love rival, remember? But I still love you and I honestly believe that you will be perfect."

Rin smiled back at Miku. They had a great friendship. Sure, they would call each other names and be rude to one another, but it was how they showed their love. Miku, to Rin, was the sister she never had, and it wasn't the kind of sistership where you would gladly push her in front of a bus.

The announcer's voice boomed the room, introducing CV123. After each one had introduced herself, or himself since Len's a boy, Rin began singing.

_He-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute? If you're busy, sorry. Just a little, hey, a little while I want to talk with you. What should I do? What should we do? Um.. What game should we play? Shiritori? Shirito-"ri".. "Ri"-n I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this._

_Are you hungry? Want something to eat? Umm... I... I will have water. Take your eyes off the monitor I have to simulate distance. And yet I watch that idiot My throat is dry and I can't speak._

_Sigh... What to do I'm being honest, you see... No good, it's as scary as ever. I want to convey my feelings Why is it so hard?_

_He-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute? If you're busy, sorry. Just a little, hey, a little while I want to talk with you. What can I do? What's the point Um.. ro-ro-rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors, look a tie. I'm sorry, I'm pretty boring._

_Are you hungry? Want something to eat? Umm... I... I will have water. See, even if it's sudden It's kind of a weird feeling, sorry. Maybe it's surprising But, I wanted to hear, err..._

_Sigh... What to do I'm being honest, you see... No good, it's as scary as ever I want to convey my feelings Why is it so hard? I'm being honest, you see... I-I, I, I, I, I Hey, you are, um... I, sorry, wait.. I-I... I, I, um.. hey.. You're the one that I li... Hey, honestly %*#, I, um I, um, um, hey.. You're... um... I, sorry, wait, he-hey Umm, I... You're the one that...! Hey, I, you're the one that I.. Hey, I, you're the one that I.. I, to you... Li, li, li-li, li-li, li... li Li-li-li-li, li, li, li,li Lii, sigh.. Sorry, I forgot. ... Wait! Li, li, li-li, li-li-li-li Li-li-li-li, li.. li.. li.. li Li, li, li-li, li-li, li.. li I like you, I love you!_

* * *

Author's Note: The song is called Suki Daisuki (also I Like You, I Love You), and it is by far my favorite Kagamine Rin song. It's such a cute song!

Here's a little story from the Life of Ray: My phone goes off so I run across the house to get it. When I grab it my phone decides to turn suicidal and jump out of my hand, causing the back to pop off and the battery to slide across the room after it hits the floor. After I gather the pieces and put it all back together, I turn my phone on and have to wait for half an eternity for it to boot up. After it's on I also need to wait for the dumb thing's memory to kick in. The message that caused me all this trouble: "Ok." "Ok"! I promise this really happened to me! Sometimes I think my life is just some cosmic joke.

-Ray


	8. Chapter 8

"That was amazing, Rin!" Miku squealed as she hugged Rin. "I knew you would do well!"

"Chocking, not breathing," Rin managed out with the little air she still had in her lungs.

Miku dropped her. "Sorry."

"What are we going to do now?" Teto asked as she approached them.

"Let's eat with Kaito-Sama!" Miku exclaimed.

"Looks like Gakupo-San is with him too," Len noticed.

"I think I'll head home early," Luka suddenly said.

"Why, Luka-Nee?" Rin asked. "Don't you want to join us?"

"It's just that I," Luka said quickly. Teto, have gotten Luka's attention, whispered in her ear. "No!" Luka practically shouted. "That's not it!"

"Then eat with us," Teto said as a demonic smile crossed her face. "You're supposed to walk me home so if you leave then I have to leave, and I'm not ready to leave yet."

Luka pointed at her. "Just don't say anything."

"I won't," Teto said. She then turned her head to Miku and the twins, all of whom were talking with each other, and said, "So who's this 'Kaito-Sama'?"

"Only the coolest guy in excistence!" Rin said.

"He is incredibly cute," Miku said.

"I just go to school with him," Len said planly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on, Rin!" Miku grabbed Rin's wrist. "Let's go over there before he leaves!" With that both girls ran out. Len just shook his head.

"Which one's Kaito?" Teto asked as she tried to peep through the curtains. "Is he the blue-haired one that Onee-Chan and Rin-Chan are talking to?"

"Yep," Len said flatly.

Teto rolled her eyes and looked at Len. "I think Len-Nii-San is a lot cuter than Kaito-Senpai." Before Len could respond Teto shouted to Luka, "Luka-Senpai, I'm going over there! If I don't see you in ten minutes I'll tell him your secret!"

"It's not a secret," Luka's voice rang from backstage, "that's just something you made up!"

"It's pointless," Len said. "Teto-Chan slipped out before you responded; I don't think she heard what you said."

Luka emerged from backstage. "Well ten minutes must mean ten seconds to that girl!" Luka said, her voice filled with annoyance. Grabbing Len's wrist, she dragged him against his will and said "Let's go!"

Luka, dragging Len with her, approached the tabled where Kaito, Gakupo, and her fellow band mates were sitting.

"You got here quick, Luka-Senpai," Teto said. Luka just ignored her comment but sat next to her.

The order of the table was like this: Miku and Rin sat next to Kaito, Gakupo next to Rin, Teto next Gakupo, Luka next to Teto, so that left a space between Luka and Miku for Len.

"You were really good, Rin-Chan," Kaito said to her.

"Thanks Kaito-Sama," Rin blushed.

"Maybe next time you should hear me sing," Miku said. "I'm pretty good too."

Luka, Teto, Gakupo, and especially Len, tried to ignore Miku and Rin's word battle over Kaito.

"I think I'll have a grilled cheese," Teto randomly said while looking at the menu.

"The turkey panini is better," Luka said.

"How's the black bean soup?" Len asked.

"It's actually pretty good," Luka said. "Just don't ever think of having the French onion soup, even with bread, it's not that good."

Even though the four of them had ordered, eaten, and had their table cleared Miku and Rin were still talking to Kaito.

"This is annoying," Teto rested her head on her hand. "I suggest that we just leave and see how long it takes for them to notice that we're gone."

"I'm up for that!" Luka said.

"Me too," Gakupo said.

"Me three," Len said. It was hard watching Miku, the girl he had an intense crush on, flirting with somebody else.

So Teto, Luka, Gakupo, and Len walked out of the cafe completely unnoticed by the two girls. They had decided to just go for a walk around the area until maybe someone noticed their absence.

"So Gakupo-Senpai," Teto said, "what year are you in school?"

"Second year high school student," he said.

"Cool," her evil smile returned, "so is Luka-Senpai!" Luka stiffened her movements but didn't slow down.

"And what about you?" Gakupo asked Teto.

Teto puffed out her chest. "I'm a third year junior high student! Next year I'll get to go to school with Luka-Senpai, Rin-Chan, and Miku-Onee-Chan!"

Teto kept everyone entertained with her mouth. She was either asking silly questions, making jokes, or just talking about the most random stuff. "Hey let's go to the park!" she said.

"Why do you want to go to the park?" Luka asked.

Teto put her hands on her hips. "It's right here, to me that's a good enough reason to go."

Luka shrugged her shoulders. There was no sense in fighting this girl; she was very clever with words and had a way of bending people. Luka did not want Teto as an enemy.

At the park Teto just took off for the swings leaving Len, Luka, and Gakupo sitting on a bench. That had sat in silence for fifteen minutes until Len's phone went off.

"It's Rin," he excused himself so that he could talk to his angry twin.

Luka and Gakupo sat in silence until Gakupo spook up. "Nice weather, huh?"

Luka nodded her head. "It's almost summer."

As the awkward silence grew Luka shifted uneasily in her seat. She did maybe, sort of, kind of have a crush on him, and she didn't like herself for it. After a bad relationship prevented her from joining a band she wasn't going to let another ruin what she had now with CV123.

"Rin and Miku-Chan will be here soon," Len said. "Kaito-San is going home so it's just going to be the girls."

"Well I should probably leave anyway," Luka said. "I'm in charge of Teto-Chan and I don't think her parents want her to be late."

"And I need to get home before curfew," said Gakupo. He got up, said his good byes, and left. Luka waited until he was out of sight before she left, Gakupo lived in the same direction as Teto did so Luka purposely waited so she wouldn't have to walk with him.

"Come on, Teto," Luka said, "it's time to go."

"Okay!" she said. "I hope we can play again soon, I had a lot of fun tonight! I just love performing!"

"Well we'll be super busy during summer break so I hope you mean that," Luka said.

"I mean every word," Teto said. "Bye-bye, Len-Nii-San," she waved.

"Bye Kasane-Chan. Bye Luka-Nee," he waved.

"Call me Teto-Chan!" Teto's childish voice rang.

"Okay. Bye, Teto-Chan," he said. Len then sat down and waited for Rin and Miku.

It was too bad that Miku liked Kaito, he really liked Miku but he didn't want to interfere with her feelings. If she likes Kaito then he'll let her, but he won't like it one bit. Len then tried to figure out what Miku may think of him. Miku obviously counted Len as a close friend since she wasn't shy when it came to hugging him or getting into his personal space. Len's face turned pink as he remembered the incident.

_"Len-Kun," Miku found him in the music room by himself, "what are you doing?"_

_Len, too into his work, didn't hear Miku and was unaware she was in the room. He was sitting on the floor with his legs criss-crossed writing down something very important. Out of nowhere, two arms came down next to his legs and he felt warmth against his cheeks._

_"Oh! You're writing a song!" Miku's cheerful voice sang. Her cheek was just barely touching Len's, and this position caused his whole face to turn red. "It's pretty good," Miku encouraged._

_"Th-thanks, Miku-Chan," he said. "Now, d-do you mind?"_

Len looked at the sky above him. It was the most awkward position he had ever been in. Apparently physical contact didn't phase Miku at all; she would freely hold hands, usually with Rin, and give tight hugs as if it was nothing. He closed his eyes and remembered what happened next.

_"Oh," Miku understood, "sorry." She backed off. Len didn't mind her being close but every time she was near his heart would pound so hard that he wondered why it hadn't burst yet. Len felt pressure on his back._

_"Is it okay if I lean against you?" Miku asked. "I'd pick a wall but there's no vacant space for me."_

_"Why do you want to lean?" Len asked. "Why not sit up on your own?"_

_Miku shifted. "I'm just a little sleepy, that's why I didn't go with Rin-Chan, Teto-Chan, and Luka-Nee to buy new guitar strings."_

_Len didn't really think much about it but he agreed to let Miku rest on him. It was an innocent request, all she wanted was to lean on him as she rested her eyes; it meant nothing at all._

_Twenty minutes later Len said to Miku "Hey, Miku-Chan, I finished the lyrics. Do you want to read them?" No response. "Miku-Chan?" Len listened closely to her breathing. The slow, steady pattern of inhaling and exhaling told him that she had fallen asleep. Len chuckled quietly at her. He sat there the whole time letting her sleep against him. After an hour his phone buzzed; it was a text from Rin telling him that she, Teto, and Luka had finally found guitar strings and that they will be there soon._

_"Hmmm," Miku sighed. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room. She still felt something behind her back. "Len-Kun?"_

_"Oh good, you're up," he said. "You feel asleep and as far as I know you've been that way for about an hour."_

_"And you stayed there the whole time?" Miku asked._

_"Of course," he said. "I know that if I had moved you would've fallen over; what kind of friend would I be if I let you fall?"_

Now that he thought about it, what Len said had a double meaning. When he said it he meant it litterly, but it can also mean protecting Miku from whatever threatened to knock her over. He would protect her from danger in a heartbeat; he'd do the same for Rin too. Then it occured to him, maybe Miku only saw him as a brother.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh my gosh! I bought this really cute Rin and Len shirt! It's just sooooo adorable! I was super lucky to find it, and even luckier that I had the money for it (I'm kinda poor).

nekopyon: "Thank you, thank you very much."

-Elvis

Who else is excited for summer? I'm practically running around my house singing What Time Is It? from High School Musical 2 at the top of my lungs. Yeah, maybe I'm a bit too excited.

*rubs Rin/Len shirt in everyone's face* That's right, be jealous. Be very jealous. *evil laugh*

-Ray


	9. Chapter 9

"It's summer!" Miku threw her arms into the air celebrating the summer break that had started that day.

"Hallelujiah!" Rin shouted as she stood next to Miku.

"I can't wait to go the pool," Miku said, "but maybe I should buy a swimsuit first."

"Let's go shopping together," Rin said. "Maybe we can go tomorrow before lunch."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Miku asked.

"Pizza at the parlor," Rin said.

"Bingo!" Miku gave a thumbs up.

Both girls walked into the music room discussing the plans they were making.

"Hey," Rin suddenly said, "want to come over and stay the night next weekend?"

"I'd love to!" Miku said. "But I thought your parents didn't like having anyone over."

"They don't," Rin said, "but they're going out of town for their anniversary. As long as nobody says anything they'll never know."

"You'd really do something that sneaky?" Miku asked even though she already knew the answer.

"It's just you!" Rin said. "It's not like I'm throwing a party! Besides, I can be trustworthy."

Miku snorted at Rin's statement. "What about Len-Kun?" Miku asked. "What does he think about this?"

Rin shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't told him yet."

Miku crossed her arms. "Rin-Chan, you are a rebellious little girl."

Rin mimicked Miku's movements. "Miku-Chan, you can also be called so. Since Len's going to be there too then, technically, you'll be staying the night with a boy."

"I didn't think about that," Miku said. She then laughed a little. "I guess you win this time."

Rin smiled triumphfully. "You can never beat the master."

"One of these days, Rin," Miku said, "one of these days."

"What's up?" Len asked when he walked into the music room.

Miku threw her arm around Rin. "Just another conversation between two best friends."

"Should I be worried?" Len asked as he began pulling out his guitar.

"A little," Miku said in a high voice.

"We're here!" Teto announced when she and Luka entered the room. "It's summer!" Teto pumped her fist into the air. "And I declare we get ice cream after this!"

"Teto-Chan," Rin said, "did you have caffiene this morning?"

Teto stopped to think then put her index finger above her thumb. "A little."

"You had no idea what I went through walking her here," Luka joked. "It was a living nightmare." Teto stuck her tongue at Luka. "Now," Luka said in a serious tone, "are we ready?"

Miku and Rin gave a thumbs up. "We were born ready!"

Len tuned his guitar. "All set."

Teto spun on the drummer's seat. "Good to go!"

"Is Luka-Nee going to sing?" Rin asked.

"Yeah Luka-Nee," Miku said with realization, "we never heard you sing."

"That's not necessary," Luka said shyly. "Plus, I don't think we all know any of my songs."

"Wrong!" Rin pointed out.

"What?"

"When Luka-Nee was sick," Miku said, "we all practiced one of your songs."

"Which one?" Luka asked. Rin and Miku began humming the beat. "That one?" Luka blushed. "Why that one? It's not even that good." Luka was proud that she had written a lot of songs but that didn't stop her from having ones she wanted to burn.

"We liked it," Miku said. "Just sing it once, please."

"Okay," Luka said. All of them set up for the song.

"One, two," Teto timed, "one, two, three, four!"

_No no too bad boy!_

_The words of crowds on monitor_

_Its just clouds in the blue sky._

_Why do you seem to be boring?_

_Alright the night is coming soon!_

_I fly over the demension_

_And then come close to you in Motion_

_Gonna invite you to the new world_

_All right, baby are you ready?_

_I know you more than anyone in this_

_wonderful world I'm for real_

_will you leave all to me?_

_You don't need to mind being afraid of all_

_So let's dance with me._

_Luka Luka Night Fever_

_Feel the groove and have a special time yeah._

_Just now throw away the negative thoughts_

_Why not think only to dance?_

_Luka Luka Night Fever_

_Whats up, baby? Anytime I'm here_

_I'm always waiting for you please keep_

_Looking at me,_

_No no too bad boy!_

_When ever sights are too heavy_

_Or if you were shocked by "Billy"_

_Call me, Want me_

_I'm gonna save you_

_Alright I will come right away_

_I teach you tonight what you don't learn by_

_The class come on, you know why_

_Will you let it all do to me?_

_Let's open the gates of awesome night with me_

_Easy Go Lucky!_

_Luka Luka Night Fever!_

_Give all love and many smiles for you._

_Life is very short for every body_

_there for you can't hesitate!_

_Luka Luka Night Fever!_

_"Bye-Bye Lover" it is almost day break. _

_You are missing me, so I am, but keep_

_Looking at me_

_Dummy Dummy Boy!_

_I know you more than any one in this_

_Wonderful world, I'm for real_

_will you show all to me?_

_Let's find the meaning of life tonight with me_

_Work a miracle!_

_Luka Luka Night Fever_

_Feel my heart beat_

_Stand up and take my hand._

_Are you ready for changing yourself?_

_Count down to the departure!_

_Luka Luka Night Fever_

_Eager Bever, so baby, I love you!_

_Just now is the time to break through with_

_All your power_

_Sweety Sweety boy!_

_Luka Luka Night Fever!_

_Feel the groove and Have a special time yeah._

_Just now throw away the negative thoughts._

_Why not think only to dance?_

_Luka Luka Night Fever_

_Whats up, baby? Anytime I'm here_

_I'm always waiting for you please keep_

_Looking at me,_

_No no too bad boy!_

_No no too bad boy!_

"That was really good!" Rin exclaimed after the song had ended.

"You're amazing, Luka-Nee!" Miku said.

"You really liked it?" Luka asked with a hint of disbelief.

"Next time we preform you should sing it," Len said.

"Yeah!" Teto agreed. "Do it, Luka-Senpai. You're an awesome singer!"

Luka giggled. "Okay. If you insist."

Miku threw her hands into the air. "This summer is going to rock!"

* * *

Author's Note: I'm not sure why but I used the lyrics from the Luka Luka Night Fever English dub instead of just finding the English translation of the original. I have heard Luka sing this version and, I admit, I really did like it. *smiles triumphally* I can even do the Luka Luka Night Fever dance.

nekopyon: *to Rin* Rin-Chan, what have I told you about shooting the reviewers?

Rin: Nothing, this is the first time you ever brought it up. *takes bite of orange*

me: *walks up to Rin* *takes gun* *walks away* *turns around* *walks back* *takes orange* And stay out of my oranges!

*to you* Don't worry about Kaito, he's oblivious to the girls' crushes, and, yes, Miku and Len forever! If anyone disagrees, I'll talk to them. *holds up gun* *evil smile* I can be pretty convincing.

Since summer is here I'll be able to update more since I won't have blasted homework in the way. To me, that's something to be excited for.

-Ray


	10. Chapter 10

"Wow," Rin said with amazement. "Miku, I didn't know you were such a heavy packer."

Miku carried a suitcase full of clothes for her night at Rin's. They had met at the fast food joint close to where Rin lived and were going to eat there. "Well I couldn't decide what to bring," Miku said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Maybe just a toothbrush," Rin said. "We are, I think, the same size; you could just borrow my clothes."

Miku stood really close to Rin. "Nope. I'm still taller than you." Rin was only up to Miku's nose, but she was not going to give up until she had grown to be as tall as Miku.

"Our waists are the same size," Rin pointed out.

"But my hips are fuller and my chest is more filled out," Miku wanted to say but kept to herself. "Doesn't matter," she said aloud, "I'm carrying this to your house, not you. Now let's eat, I'm starving!"

So both girls ordered and ate and so on and so forth. "I'm just going to order something for Len and then we can go," Rin said.

"Why didn't he come?" Miku asked. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind meeting me here with you."

"Well," Rin said as she stood up, "he doesn't exactly know you're staying the night." With that she ran away from the table and into the line to order.

Miku shook her head. Rin may be older but Len was obviously in charge, and he will not take well to his sister doing things behind his back. "I don't think Len-Kun will mind," Miku thought. "He's knows very well I'm more responsible than Rin; and if not," Miku chuckled evilly, "it's the two of us against one of him."

"Okay, I have his burger," Rin held up the bag. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep," Miku sang. "Let's make this a night to remember."

Rin grinned ear to ear. "I know you aren't that much of a goody-two-shoes."

Miku carried her suitcase. "Who said I was one?" she laughed. "I can just act more mature than you."

"I act better," Rin said.

"But I sell it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Len, finishing off most of his summer homework, began to wonder where is twin sister was. "How hard is it to pick up a lousy burger?" he wondered.

"I'm home!" Rin's cheerful voice filled the house. What a scam.

"What took you so long?!" he yelled across the room as he stood up from the kitchen table and walked to the front door. When he saw two girls standing in the living room he knew why Rin had wanted to pick up burgers alone. "Rin," he said, "what's going on?"

"Miku's spending the night while Mom and Dad are out of town," Rin said as if it were nothing.

"I'm so sorry, Len-Kun," Miku apologized, "Rin-Chan made it sound like you knew; it wasn't until after we ate she told me otherwise."

"Where's Miku-Chan going to sleep?" Len challenged his sister.

"In my room, of course," Rin answered.

Len looked at Miku. "Miku-Chan, I'm putting you in charge of Rin."

"What?" Rin asked as if she didn't hear clearly. "You can't do that!"

"I'm in charge," Len said, "I can do whatever I want."

"But you're the youngest of the three of us!" Rin pointed out.

"But I'm the most mature," he said cooly.

Rin looked at Miku, hoping she could say something to change Len's mind. Miku, however, just shrugged and said, "I can't argue with that. Maturity-wise, Len-Kun is older than us by a few good years."

Rin just stared at Miku in disbelief. "You're a traitor."

Miku giggled. "Don't talk to your superior that way," Miku said as she flicked Rin in the forehead.

Rin rubbed the place Miku flicked. "I don't like you."

"Come on, Rin-Chan~," Miku sang, "you know you don't mean that."

"Um, excuse me," Len got their attention, "may I have my burger?"

"Sure Len-Kun!" Miku said. She took the bag from Rin and took it to him. "Here!"

"Thanks Miku-Chan," he said as he began walking back to the kitchen.

When Len was out of sight Miku walked up to Rin and asked "Where's your room?"

"And why should I tell you?" Rin said annoyed.

"One," Miku held up one finger, "you invited me here, I'm your guest; and two," Miku held up two fingers, "I just made Len-Kun think I'm trustworthy. If he thinks he can trust me then I have more freedom than if I had argued in your defense."

Rin thought about. Miku did compliment Len by stating how much more mature he was than Rin, and obviously he was pleased to hear that. Rin already knew that Len did like Miku so Miku could easily play on his trust for her.

"You're a stinking genius," Rin said.

"You can learn from me," Miku said. "Now where's your room? This suitcase is heavy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miku," Rin said as the movie's credits began to role, "you are such a nerd." The three of them, Len on the couch and the girls on the floor, had watched a movie of Miku's choosing and Rin, lying against Miku, found the movie to be incredibly boring.

Miku flipped off the TV. "That movie's a classic! You have to admit that it was good."

"I have to admit that I'm glad I was born in this time era," Rin said as she sat up. "I do like the time travel, though; that was cool."

Miku rolled her eyes. "Hey, Len-Kun, what did you think?" No answer came. Miku looked up at him. "Len-Kun?" She listened to his breathing. "He's asleep!" Miku whispered in horror.

"Guess I wasn't the only one who found the movie boring!" Rin quietly laughed.

Miku allowed an evil smile to climb up her lips. "Rin, where do you keep your markers?"

"In the kitchen drawer," Rin answered. "Why?"

Miku stood up, ran to the kitchen, and tip-toed back. Tossing Rin a marker she said, "Nobody falls asleep during my favorite movie and gets away with it. Plus, this opportunity's too good to pass up."

Rin understood what Miku wanted to do. Rin was rubbing off on Miku, a fact Rin didn't know should make her proud or worry. Both girls began to draw on Len's face; Rin stuck to the classis glasses and a mustache but Miku drew stars on Len's cheeks.

"Let's see how long it takes for him to notice," Miku smiled.

"This is going to be so good!" Rin predicted as she snapped a picture. "Miku, you are the best sister ever!"

* * *

Author's Note: I hate mosquitos. I really do. Especially big ones. A little while back I killed one twice the size of my thumbnail, and one time I saw one that was about two inches long. Why do I hate them? They never leave me alone! I can be outside with my family and I'm the only who ever gets bitten. And everyone wonders why I prefer indoors.

StarlightFire10: Thanks!

nekopyon: O.O *to Miku* Miku-Sama, you might want to hide.

BluTiger101: Here's the chapter! Awesome username, by the way.

-Ray


	11. Chapter 11

Len woke to the aroma of coffee. He stretched stiffly on the couch, realizing that he fallen asleep there. "Miku-Chan might be mad that I fell asleep through the movie," he figured, "she seemed so excited to watch it with us." He actually enjoyed what he watched but he was just too tired from not getting enough sleep.

"Good morning, Len-Kun!" Miku's voice greeted him when he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Miku-Chan," he replied. "Where's Rin?"

"Still asleep," Miku answered. "We're going to the pool today, want to join us?"

"Can't," Len said, sitting down at the dinning room table, "I have a group project that I need to work on so I'm going over to Gakupo-San's."

"What class?" Miku asked as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Science," he answered. "We're going to-"

"Already stopped listening," Miku said quickly; she got enough of science at school, did she need it here too? "How do you like your eggs?"

"Over-easy."

"Oh," Miku looked down at the frying pan. "I was hoping you would say scrambled." She showed Len her poorly cooked eggs. "I tried to cook them that way but I screwed up, and, well, you know."

Len hide a laugh. "It doesn't matter how they're cooked; all that matters is how they taste."

Miku, somewhat reluctantly, put the eggs on a plate and gave them to Len. When he took a bite she asked, "So, how are they?"

He spat into a napkin. "They taste dry and undercooked at the same time!" he chocked.

Miku held her head down. "I'm a failure as a chief."

Len, taking the plate, said to Miku as he walked past her, "Just sit down; I'll cook the eggs."

Miku sat down and hung her head in shame. Can't she do anything right? She can't even cook a lousy batch of eggs! She saw a plate placed in front of her.

"Eat before it gets cold," Len told her as he sat across from her.

Miku gawked at her plate. There were scrambled eggs, a slice of toast, and orange slices decorating her plate. "If this taste as good as looks then I think I found the best male cook in the world."

"Thanks but I can barely cook either," Len said as he took a bite of his food. "Scrambled eggs, toast, and cereal is all I can make."

Miku snorted. "I've seen Rin-Chan's lunch! It all looks and tastes so good and she always says that you make it."

"I was talking about breakfast food," Len said, but it only made Miku feel worse about her cooking skills. "Don't feel bad, Rin is the only person I've ever met who can actually burn water. I'll give you some cooking lessons sometime."

Miku perked up. "Really? You're the best guy friend ever!"

Len sipped his coffee. "And you're the best coffee maker ever! How did you make this?"

"Teach me how to cook shabu shabu and I'll tell you," Miku said playfully as she stabbed at her eggs. "Oh, good morning Rin!"

"Good morning," Rin yawned. She looked from Miku to Len, stifled a giggle, then to the plate of food. "Did anyone make breakfast for me?"

"You can have the eggs Miku made," Len joked.

"Cereal sounds delicious," Rin said as if she knew how horrible a cook Miku was. Rin came back with the plate of eggs that Len obviously made for her. "Did Miku-Chan tell you our plans for today?" she asked.

Len nodded. "Miku-Chan also invited me but I told her that I won't be going in favor of my school project."

"Nerd!" Rin teased as she popped some eggs into her mouth. She noticed that her twin was smirking at her but ignored it. "First Miku-Chan is a nerd because she likes old movies and you're a nerd for preferring to finish summer homework early; I'm the only non-nerd here!"

"Well," Miku scrapped her plate clean, "I'm going to get ready!" She then moved quickly from the kitchen. As she ran up the stairs she laughed at herself for how evil she could be. Last night, after Rin fell asleep, Miku also drew on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"MIKU!" Rin's voice filled the whole house. By the sound of her voice you would be convinced that Rin wanted to murder Miku.

"Uh-oh," Miku said as she made a break for it. She ran down the stairs and turned the corner. She made a sharp turn and bumped into Len, knocking them both over.

"What happened?" Len asked her as he rubbed his head.

"I think Rin-Chan finally looked into a mirror," Miku laughed.

"Miku-Chan," Len said, "being in charge I should disapprove of your behavior but I will admit that was genius."

"You won't be saying that much longer," Miku said. Seeing his confused face she continued, "Rin-Chan and I drew on your face last night."

Len quickly ran to the bathroom to look into the mirror. Great. Rin gave him a mustache. How original. He tried to wash it off but soon learned the horror. The marker was permanent.

"You noticed too?" Rin said when she saw her brother. Miku had drawn hearts and flowers all over Rin. "I say it's time for a little pay back."

"You know I don't support revenge," Len said, "but I do think Karma is going need a little help on this one."

The twins hunted for Miku, who was now in hiding. "Miku-Chan," Rin evilly called, "come out, come out where ever you are." Soon the twins found Miku trying to sneak out the back door. "Get her!" Rin called.

Miku was too fast for them but she, in her own clumsiness, tripped over her own two feet and was caught by Len.

"Let me go!" Miku yelled as Len held her arms behind her.

"Now, now, Miku-Chan," Rin said as she took off the marker's cap, "you need to be punished."

"I didn't know the marker was permanent!" she pleaded. "I swear!"

"That doesn't change anything," Rin said as she thought about what to do to Miku. "You should've thought of that BEFORE you got creative."

"You should've known they were permanent!" Miku argued her defense. "You drew on Len too!"

"Well," Rin said as she tried to hide her embarrassment, "I didn't know either, but that's not the case!"

"Len-Kun!" Miku tried to plead with Len; she was sure she could probably convince him. "I'm sorry! Honest! I really am sorry! Just don't let HER draw on me."

"Sorry, Miku-Chan," his voice sounded both mean and sympathetic at the same time, "but Rin's right, you need to be punished."

"I thought you were different!" she cried. "You're just as bad HER!"

"Why do you talk about me in such a way?" Rin asked with fake pain. She leaned down and began her drawing. "Don't worry, Miku-Chan; it will all be over before you know it."

Miku's screams filled the whole house.

* * *

Author's Note: Eh, random chapter.

Am I the only one who sees Len-Kun as a great cook and Rin-Chan a kitchen nightmare? Normally it's expected that guys can't cook but girls can, but every time I think of the twins in the kitchen Len-Kun has a five star meal prepared and Rin-Chan screwed up cereal. I just had Miku-Sama be a bad cook because I thought it might be funny.

-Ray


	12. Chapter 12

"I hate you," Miku told Rin for the hundreth time that day. Rin had drawn a circle around Miku's right eye, an X on her left cheek, and squiggles across her forehead. Both girls had attracted a lot of attention since they had arrived at the pool, and not the kind they had hoped for.

"You look great," Rin said, admiring her handiwork form another angle.

"I look like I fell asleep during Jigglypuff's song!" Miku hissed. "Sometimes I think that you're the reincarnation of the Daughter of Evil!"

"Then off with your head!" Rin said with an accent.

"Good thing you're not a princess," Miku said under her breathe. Miku then noticed two figures. "Luka-Nee! Teto-Chan!"

Both girls began to wave, then they saw Miku and Rin's faces. Slowly Luka and Teto dropped their hands then carefully backed away from the two girls.

"We are a huge embarrassment," Rin said.

"At least we have each other," Miku said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dude, what happened to your face!" Kaito exclaimed when he saw Len.

"Miku-Chan stayed over last night and she and Rin got creative," Len answered. Next time he won't be the first to fall asleep.

"You had a girl over at your house?" Kaito gave a thumbs up. "Good going, bro!"

"Leave him alone," Gakupo said.

"He is in a band with a group of girls, goes to the girls school everyday, and has a girl over at his house," Kaito points out, "he is the luckiest man in the world."

"So what?" Len said. "It's not all that great. Some of the guys at school call me gay for hanging out with a bunch of girls."

"At least girls like you," Gakupo smiled. "Only one girl in this entire world can put up with him," he pointed his thumb at Kaito, "and she moved away over three years ago."

"Oh, she's moving back," Kaito said as if it were nothing.

"Wait, SHE'S moving back?" Gakupo said with disbelief.

Kaito nodded. "Talked to her for the first time in months last night; she told me that she's being transferred back here in September."

"Who's 'she'?" Len asked, confused.

"A childhood friend of ours," Gakupo answered.

"She's a monster!" Kaito said.

"Don't listen to him," Gakupo rolled his eyes, "she's a total sweetheart. Kaito-Kun just calls her a monster because she beat him up in fourth grade."

"This girl must be something," Len said.

"She is," Kaito said. "We were really close when we were children but I don't know how things will be now."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Len encouraged. "Just stare at her chest for too long."

Kaito gave Len a look of disgust. "Why would I do that?"

Len was getting kind of confused. Normally Kaito was a pervert and has a bit of a dirty mind, but the thought of staring at his childhood friends's chest stricked him as the worst thing in the world. Maybe he held a spot in his heart for his childhood friend similiar to the one that he also held for Kaiko, his little sister who went to live with her mom after their parents divorced. The last time Kaiko was over Kaito punched a guy in the face for staring at her a little too long.

"Well, anyway," Gakupo said, trying to change the subject, "we should get to work."

So they all worked on the project and ended up finishing it earlier than expected.

"I thought this was going to take us weeks to work on," Len said as he filed his papers, "but we just finished our entire summer homework."

"I still have English," Kaito said. "It's such a confusing language! I feel sorry for anyone who has to speak it!"

Len and Gakupo ignored him. "I'm kind of interested in how Miku-Chan and Rin are doing at the pool," Len wondered aloud, "having permanent marker on their faces and all."

"Let's go see," Kaito said, actually more interested to see their faces then just seeing girls in swimsuits. If they looked anything like Len then he knew he just had to see this.

"We have nothing else to do," Gakupo shrugged.

Len wasn't really excited to go out in public with Miku and Rin's work on his face but really had nothing better to do at home. Of course, he soon regretted it. Everywhere he turned someone was pointing and laughing at him.

"I'm leaving," he declared but Kaito caught him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kaito said.

Len, unable to escape, helped his friends find his sister. It was amazing how long it took, given that they were the only ones, besides himself, with marker all over their faces. He then figured out why they couldn't find them; he noticed Miku running aroun trying to not be seen by any of them. When the opportunity presented itself, Len slipped away from his friends unnoticed and looked for Miku. He walked past a snack bar when he felt that he was being grabbed from behind. He yelped as he was pushed against the wall.

"What are you doing?!" Miku hissed. It was official, Len was scared of Miku. "And why did you bring Kaito-Sama?" Miku then seemed to realize something. "First you let Rin draw on my face and now you bring Kaito-Sama here," she took the time think. Miku then pushed Len even further into the wall and laid her arm across his neck. "You did this on purpose!" she hissed. "You're trying to embarrass me in front of Kaito-Sama! Why, Len, why?" She was incredibly scary now. Len knew she didn't drop his honorific the same way she dropped Rin's, to represent closeness, but to completely insult him. "I thought you were my friend!"

Len tried to say something but Miku's arm pressed too hard on his neck. He then tried waving his arms but Miku didn't seem fazed. Great. He was going to die in the hands of the girl he liked. He now saw what a monster Miku could be.

Miku gasped and dropped him. She was about to take off but looked Len in th eyes she said, "When you get home tonight I'm going to let all hell break lose."

Kaito and Gakupo showed up shortly after Miku had run off. "What are you doing on the floor?" Gakupo asked.

Before he could answer, Len passed out.

* * *

Author's Note: Boys, if you want to live then never choose to embarrass a girl. Because we will kill you.

Time to bring in a new character! Who will "she" be? Some of you probably have a good guess but I bet none of you can guess her secret. If somebody can guess which character I'm bringing in as well as her secret . . . I hope that doesn't happen.

-Ray


	13. Chapter 13

"I hate school," Miku threw her head back. Due to Teto being out of town and Luka having some visiting relatives, practice was cancelled so that left her and Rin walking around aimlessly.

"If only summer lasted a little longer," Rin whined. She had waited until the last week to do her summer homework so while she was at home finishing it all up, everyone else, including Miku, went to the beach.

Miku gave a little laugh. She had offered to help Rin multiple times during the summer but Rin didn't even think of homework until close to it's due date. Both girls continued walking about when suddenly a ball flew in front of them and just barely missed. "Watch where you're throwing that thing!" Miku shouted.

"Somebody can get hurt if you're not careful!" Rin also shouted.

"I'm sorry ladies," a guy approached them. He was with two other guys and the girls noticed that he stenched of alcohol. "Let me make it up to ya," he said as he placed a hand on Miku's shoulder.

"Get away from me you creep," Miku shook him off. Grabbing Rin's wrist she said, "Come on, let's get out of here!"

"Wheredaya think you're going in such a hurry?" one of the bigger guys said.

"Away from here," Miku answered. "Now leave us alone or we'll use force."

"It's the three of us against the two of you," the last guy pointed out. "You're outnumbered."

"No they're not!"

All of them looked for the owner of the voice. Before them was a girl wearing the same uniform as Miku and Rin. "If you don't leave those two alone then you'll have to deal with me."

"Now, now, little lady," the leader approached the girl. "Don't get your pretty little head mixed with others' business."

"Don't touch me," the girl warned.

"Honey, I-" he began as he placed a hand on her shoulder but didn't get to finish. The girl had grabbed his hand, twirled herself so that she was behind him, and pushed him onto the ground.

"Don't ever call me 'Honey'," the girl spat.

"Why you-" the man called her a dirty name as he got up and tried to punch her. The girl merely dodged the attack.

"Missed!" her voice sang with laughter and amusement.

Miku and Rin just stared, this girl was taking what should be a serious situation and acting like it was all a game. The girl, they noticed, was very pretty. Her brown hair was cut to a bob and her matching eyes shone with laughter. This girl truly was enjoying herself.

"Help me out guys," the leader ordered.

"We gotta help her!" Rin said. Miku nodded and joined with Rin to stop the other two guys.

Their attempts weren't very helpful, however. The men had an easy time fighting off two little girls. "Get off of me!" Rin shouted as she kicked the one in his area. At least that got him down. Rin then proceeded to help Miku.

Miku got behind the man that was attacking her and held his arms. "Now!"

Rin punched the man with all her force, knocking him unconscious. "We should see how that girl is doing," she said as she shook out her hand.

The girl was still dodging each and every of the man's attacks as if they were nothing. "Is that all you got?!" she threw her arms up. "Great! Now I'm bored!" She let the man get close to her but only so she could punch him in the gut and knee him in the face. "Learn to fight before attack!" she said to him despite that he was now unconscious thanks to her.

"Thank you," Miku said, "if you hadn't arrived then who knows what would've happened."

"Just don't come around here again," the girl said, "it's not a safe place."

"We know that now," Rin said. "I'm Kagamine Rin, by the way."

"I'm Hatsune Miku!" Miku chirped.

"And I'm-" the girl was interrupted because the man that Rin had kicked got up and tried to attack from behind. The girl grabbed him and flipped him like a pancake. "Stay down, why don't ya!" To Miku and Rin she said "My name's Sakine Meiko, but don't ever call me Sakine, it sounds old. Not that Meiko sounds any younger," she laughed.

"How about 'Mei-San'?" Miku tried.

"I love it!" the girl, Meiko, said. "Now let's get out of here before these nutcases try to attack us again."

"Agreed," Miku and Rin said in harmony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakine Meiko walked and talked with Miku and Rin as they left the area. They found out that she didn't live near there but was only exploring because she had nothing better to do. They also so learned that she was a second-year student from their school and the reason she's such a good fighter is because she took marshal arts as a child.

"Would you teach us, Mei-Senpai?" Miku asked. "I've never seen anyone handle a fight like you did."

"It was amazing!" Rin said. "It looked more like you were just dancing through the attacks."

Meiko laughed. "You two sure are energetic."

"Is that a 'yes'?" Miku asked.

"Maybe," Meiko said, "I would love to but I shouldn't make promises I can't keep."

"Too bad," Rin said. "Do you know Megurine Luka? She's a second-year student too."

"She showed me around the school," Meiko said. "She was so nice to me when she offered to help me around on my first day."

"Your first day?" Miku asked, confused.

Meiko nodded. "I just transferred here a few days ago and I'm still trying to remember where everything is in the school so Luka-Chan has been helping me."

"Why did you transfer?" Rin asked. "Is it okay if I ask?"

"I got into trouble," she said. Miku and Rin wanted to ask but decided to let her continue is she wanted to. It was after minutes had passed and they had given up that Meiko spoke. "This guy, the school playboy, was flirting with this first-year student like yourselves. She was smart and knew to not agree with him, but he was too strong for her. He took her behind the school and," Meiko shook her head, "tried to do . . . THINGS, but I saw him and managed to stop him. The next day he called me . . . names in front of the whole school and began spreading false rumors about me. I put up with it for as long as I could. One day, in the middle of the cafeteria, I punched him; I punched him square in the face. Most of the students were on his side and made it appear as if I just randomly punched him, which you could say I did because I didn't give him a chance to say anything. No charges were pressed but I was kicked out of the school. My parents didn't care what became of me after that so I took what I had and moved here by myself."

Miku and Rin's faces were filled with horror. "That's terrible!" Rin said. "You didn't do anything wrong! That guy got what he deserved!"

"You were just helping that girl!" Miku said. "That boy is the monster! Not you!"

"It's okay," Meiko smiled, "honest. I didn't like it there anyway so moving back here was the greatest thing that has happened to me in the longest time. If you ask me, all of my trials were really nothing but a blessing in disguise; without them, I wouldn't be here right now."

"So you're okay with it?" Miku asked.

"I still hate his guts," Meiko spat, "but I'm glad that after all these years maybe I can finally . . . well, you wouldn't care."

"We care!" Miku and Rin said. "You can tell us."

"You won't think I'm being silly?" Meiko asked. Miku and Rin shook their heads. "Well, it's just that I've had a crush on this guy for a very long time and I was hoping maybe if I see him again then I can finally work up the courage to tell him."

"Who is he?" Rin asked. "Maybe we know him."

Meiko weakly laughed. Looking down she answered, "His name is Kaito. Shion Kaito."

* * *

Author's Note: The mysterious character is none other than Sakine Meiko! Her little secret is that she likes Kaito. So now three girls have a crush on Kaito, totaling five crushes (I can't believe I forgot to count Luka's crush on Gakupo). This really is fun~.

nekopyon: You guessed right.

Mirakurun26: AND MORE YOU SHALL RECEIVE!

Pokemon Guy 84: You, too, have guessed correctly. . . Maybe I made it too obvious.

Oh my gosh, guys! Are you serious?! Ten followers?! I never would have imagined that! Thank you all so much!

What I do wonder is, why is it called following? Following stories is okay but following authors. . .

*so-and-so is now following you*

Me: *looks over shoulder* *checks under bed* *looks in closet*

*new message*

Message: You're almost out of milk.

Me: *checks fridge* . . . It's true! O.O

-Ray


	14. Chapter 14

"OF ALL THE MEN IN THE WORLD WHY KAITO-SAMA?!" Rin complained. Meiko had left Miku and Rin fifteen minutes ago and was, Rin was sure, out of ear-shot.

Miku was also a little upset about this but she knew what the right thing to do was. "We need to help Mei-Senpai tell Kaito-Sama how she feels."

"Are you sure?" Rin asked.

Miku slowly nodded. "I like him too but she's had a crush on him since they were children! Rin, you know it's the right thing to do."

"Who says I ever do the right thing?" she joked. "Okay," she made up her mind, "I'll help too."

"I knew I can count on you!" Miku smiled. "Besides, there will be plenty of other boys."

"None as hot as Kaito-Sama," Rin said, "but probably those we might like better."

Miku crossed her arms in thought. "I wonder if I'm anybody's crush . . ." Miku laughed. "Nope!"

Rin laughed with her. "Who would be crazy enough to have a crush on you?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Len was walking to the school when his phone went off. He checked it to see a message from Miku.

_No practice today. Teto-Chan is out of town and Luka-Nee had some unexpected relatives come for a visit._

Great. He had so been looking forward to seeing Miku. After the little incident when he had helped Rin put marker on Miku's face, Miku was mad at him for a long time. Because his parents called to say they were returning early (he and Rin spent a long time making up an excuse as to why the both of them had marker on their face) Miku didn't get to finish him like she pleased, but weeks later she learned that at the pool she had cut off his air supply long enough to cause him to pass out so she spent weeks after that trying to apologize.

_"It's okay," he told her, "I nearly embarrassed you; I think we're even now."_

_"I didn't want to kill you!" Miku said. "I'm so sorry, Len-Kun! I don't know how you can put up with me."_

_"Because you're an amazing girl and I really like you," he said in his head. If only he could ever get the words out. Instead he just said "You're a fellow band-mate and friend, I have to put up with you." He saw that his statement, meant as a joke, didn't make Miku feel any better. Actually, by the way she hung her head he was sure he made her feel worse._

_"I'm sorry," she whispered._

_"Don't be upset," he tried to cheer her up. "I know you didn't mean it, you were just angry."_

_"But I let my anger control me," she laughed crazily. "I'm a monster when I'm mad. If nobody was coming then, Len-Kun, I'm certain I would've killed you."_

_"No you wouldn't have," he said._

_"How can you say that so confidently?" she challenged._

_"Because," Len said calmly, "you're not that kind of person. If I fainted while you were still around you would've tried to help me, forgetting all your anger. You're a nice girl, Miku-Chan, and the best friend I could ever ask for."_

_Miku gave him a warm smile. As she wiped tears from her eyes she said, "Len-Kun, you're like the big brother I never had."_

Big brother. Those words stung him. So Miku did consider him as a brother? It seemed so. He wanted so badly to tell her how he felt but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"She said I was like a brother," Len lied his head back as he sat on a park bench, "I would just make it awkward if I told her how I felt." His phone buzzed again.

_Len-Kun? Could you please respond so I know that you got the message._

Ten minutes had passed since Miku sent the first message so maybe he should let her know that he was still there.

_Sorry I didn't reply. I got your message._

_Good! Rin-Chan and I are just going to hang out but I'll see you tomorrow._

Len smiled weakly at his phone. He sent a text saying to tell Rin that he'll be home when she arrives. Miku replied with a "K."

Maybe he could wander around for a bit. Twenty minutes later he found that it was a mistake.

"Kagamine-San!"

He stopped at the voice. "H-hello, Akita-San."

"What are you doing here?" Neru asked.

"Heading home," he answered. It's not that he didn't like her, it was just that she was too talkative for him. Even Rin didn't talk this much!

"So," Neru said, looking down to hide her blush, "do you want to get some ice cream?" She shot her head up. "If you're not busy, that is!"

Len thought about it. He didn't really have anything else to do. Miku and Rin were hanging out and both Teto and Luka were unavailable. In a way, he was pretty lonely. "Okay," he answered.

Neru, cheering with excitement, grabbed his arm and began leading him away. The next hour (was it really an hour?!) went pretty well. He and Neru talked about school and their interest. Neru didn't really care for music but said she would love to see him play.

"I don't sing," he said. "I leave that to Rin and Miku-Chan. Sometimes Luka-Nee and Teto-Chan will sing too."

Neru seemed to freeze in her place. "Did you say 'Rin and Miku-Chan'? As in Kagamine Rin and Hatsune Miku?"

Len nodded his head. "Rin is my twin sister and Miku-Chan is her best friend. The both of them are really close."

Neru seemed frozen as if she were a statue. "How close are you with them?"

"Rin and I are inseparable," he said. "It may not appear so but she and I are incredibly close." It was true. He and Rin were each others best friends as children and, even though Miku took his place as Rin's best friend now, they still had their loving brother and sister moments. "Miku-Chan," Len shook his head, "she is something. She is really scary when she gets mad and a bit brutal, but overall she is a good friend. I like to say we're pretty close."

"Oh," Neru looked down. You reap what you sow. She heard that a long time ago but had just learned the meaning. She had bullied Rin and Miku badly in junior high and still picked on them today and now she learns that the guy she likes is close to the both of them. He obviously had no idea who she was or what she had done or else he wouldn't be here.

"I have to go," Len said. "I enjoyed today."

"Me too," she smiled weakly. After they had said their good-byes Neru said to herself, "From now on I'll be nice to Rin and Miku. That's it! Tomorrow I'll just go up to them and apologize! But what if they don't believe me? Well, I'll try anyway." Neru pumped her fists and nodded her head confidently. She was going to try to be better. "For Len-Kun!"

* * *

Author's Note: For those of you who didn't read Promise (my fanfic before this), Neru bullied both Miku-Sama and Rin-Chan pretty badly. If Len-Kun knew that she was the bully then Neru would be in some serious shiz.

StarlightFire10: Thanks! *takes cookie and milk* Wait . . . *realizes* How did you know that I was out of milk?! O.O That time was a joke but now I'm serious!

Pokemon Guy 84: . . . I don't know what you mean by that but okay.

Mirakurun26: Do you mean a yuri crush or shojo ai crush? I don't like yuri at all (no offense to yuri lovers), but I just love shojo ai. Cute, INNOCENT, shojo ai. Yuri's a definite no but I wouldn't mind throwing some innocent girl love into the mix. As for Zatsune liking Hatsune, that is actually an interesting idea; especially since I've always pictured Miku Z. hating Miku H.

nekopyon: Good idea, thanks Neko-Chan (may I call you that? It sounds really cute)! The reason I say that about following is because if you were out on the street, you would NOT be excited that a stranger is following you.

Neru's crush on Len-Kun now totals the poll to six crushes. Heh-heh, didn't I say that there would be a lot of crushes? :3 And I'm not even done yet!

-Ray


	15. Chapter 15

Miku and Rin had their jaws dropped to the floor. Neither of them could believe what they had just heard. Akita Neru had just apologized! After over three years of bullying she just walks up and apologizes!

"What kind of joke is this?" Rin asked as she tried to hold her jaw up.

"It's not a joke," Neru said slowly. "I really am sorry for the way I treated you two; I was wrong and I hope that maybe one day you can find it in your hearts to forgive me."

"No way!" Rin stood up. "Do you know how many cuts, bruises, or even black eyes I got because of you? Can you even begin to understand what your bullying has done to Miku-Chan?"

"Rin . . ." Miku said quietly but trailed off.

Neru shook her head. "I wouldn't blame you if you held hate for me in your hearts, but I am sorry."

"Then don't be surprised!" Rin snapped. "We have suffered a lot because of you and you think one little apology is going to fix that?"

"I wasn't expected your forgiveness," Neru confessed. "All I ask is that you accept the fact that I'm telling the truth."

"Well you know what-" Rin didn't get to finish for Miku pulled on Rin's ear and forced her down. It was just luck when the teacher walked in.

During lunch break Miku and Rin pushed their desks together and began talking about Neru's apology.

"I don't buy it," Rin said as she unwrapped her lunch. "I think the only reason she apologized is because it's going to help her somehow."

"Why would it help her?" Miku asked.

"I don't know," Rin admitted. "All I know is that we went through some horrible stuff because of her. Remember around last year I noticed that your . . ." Rin trailed off as if finishing the sentence would bring about some curse.

Miku nodded slowly. "It wasn't just because of her. I had . . . a tough night and knowing what awaited me at school the next day didn't exactly help." She laughed weakly. "If I didn't have you as my friend who knows what would've happened."

Rin reached out and grabbed Miku's hand. "One year ago next week was when I made my promise." Rin took in a deep breathe. "My promise . . . to always protect you."

Miku squeezed Rin's hand. "And you have always been since. You're the only person I could ever trust with my secrets."

Rin squeezed back. "Funny how fate works. When we first met you promised to always protect me, then I made my promise to protect you. We are a protective group, aren't we?"

Miku laughed in agreement. "We'll always be best friends, no matter what happens."

"Promise?" Rin held out her pinky finger with her free hand.

"Promise," Miku said as she used her free pinky to cross with Rin's. "I love you, crazy girl."

"I love you too," Rin smiled. Then she noticed something. The girls, sitting on the desks next to them, were staring at Miku and Rin with dropped jaws. Rin had realized that they had just overheard Rin and Miku say that they love the other; and it didn't help that they were still holding hands.

Miku and Rin did love each other, but not in that kind of way. Sure, they held hands a lot and got physically close sometimes, but isn't that what BFFs do? They said "I love you" to each other a lot too, but Rin only loved Miku as a sister. To think of her as a romantic partner . . . No. She couldn't. Trying to think of Miku in that kind of way was just like trying to think of Len in that same way. She loved her twin but she would never kiss him!

"Oh. My. God." One girl said, making each word a sentence.

"Neru-Chan," another said, "you were right, Kagamine-San is a lesbian!"

"And Hatsune-San too!" a third girl said.

Neru just stared at the two of them with disbelief. That was just a rumor she randomly came up with to hurt Rin; it never once occurred to her that Rin might actually like girls.

"You don't understa-" Rin tried but was cut off when Miku quickly stood up, got close to Rin, and put her arm around her.

"That's right! I love Rin!" Miku proclaimed. "I want the whole class, no, the whole school to know that Rin-Chan is mine!"

"Miku," Rin hissed, "what are you doing?"

Miku said in a voice quiet enough for only Rin to hear, "Just give them what they want." When the opportunity presented itself again Miku said, "I love you but you know the only reason I'd ever kiss you is if I lost a bet I was certain I'd win."

Rin didn't know whether to feel relieved or insulted by that statement. "And I love Miku-Chan!" she went along with the act. "If it weren't for you, Akita-San, Miku-Chan and I would've never got so close. Thank you."

Neru just stared at them. She almost didn't believe this. Romantic female relationships were common here but she never would've guessed these two. Neru was just as close with her cousin Haku as Miku and Rin were to each other, but Neru didn't feel any romantic feelings towards Haku.

"If anyone touches Rin-Chan," Miku continued, "they'll have to deal with me."

"Likewise," Rin said. "Understood?"

Some girls nodded while other just stared at them. Miku and Rin went back to their seats, and the two girls began eating their lunch. When the attention was off of them Rin asked, "Miku, did we just officially become a couple?"

"To our school mates? Yes, I think we did," Miku said.

"What were you thinking?" Rin asked.

"I was thinking I'd kill the rumors," Miku said. "Most people think that we are already a couple so I just decided, 'Hey, why not make them believe it?' You and I both know that we'd never think of each other that way so, really, the joke's on them."

Rin slowly shook her head. "I'll never understand the way you think."

"Neither will I," Miku responded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please tell me the rumors aren't true," Luka said as she entered the music room.

"About Miku and I becoming a couple?" Rin asked. "Well, yes and no. Miku and I 'confessed' as some kind of joke but we really don't think of each other that way."

"Uh-huh," Luka crossed her arms, "like I'm going to believe that while you two have pretzel legs."

Rin checked herself. Perhaps putting her legs on Miku's lap wasn't the best idea. She slowly pulled her legs in then stood up and walked away.

"Relax, Luka-Nee," Miku said, ignoring Rin's actions, "it was all just an act. Let the rumors spread, I don't care. Think of it, years from now we're all going to look back on this and laugh."

"Laugh at what?" Teto walked in.

"Just a little joke between Rin and me," Miku said. "Now let's set up before Len-Kun gets here."

So the girls got everything ready. Luka told them that they will be playing in two weeks and this time they were going to sing three songs.

"Three songs!" Teto said. "We've never done more than one before."

Miku confidently pumped her fist. "I know! Luka-Nee, Teto-Chan, and Len-Kun can sing. It's been a while since Luka-Nee has sung and Teto-Chan and Len-Kun should sing at least once."

"Good thinking," Luka said.

"But I don't have any songs," Teto pointed out.

"That's okay," Rin said, "you can use one of mine."

Teto's eyes widened. "Really? Thanks Rin-Chan! I know just the one I'll use."

Rin playfully rolled her eyes. She knew which song Teto was talking about and, honestly, Rin thought it suited her.

After the girls set up Len arrived. "What's up?" he asked. Luka told him about their upcoming performance and Miku's suggestion to have him sing. "But I'm not that great a singer," Len protested.

"Don't be modest, Len," Rin said as she tuned her guitar, "I've heard you sing plenty of times and I think you're really good."

"Let's play one of your songs now," Miku suggested. "Maybe if you sing for us at least once maybe you'll feel more confident."

Len didn't want to tell Miku no so he agreed. "Here," he handed his songs to the girls, "I'll have you three decided. I'm not sure what I would want to sing."

Miku eagerly searched through the sheets Len gave her for the song she saw him write that one time. To her disappointment, it wasn't amongst them.

"I like this song!" Rin exclaimed as she held it in the air.

Luka took the sheet and looked it over. "I like it too."

Teto looked over Luka's shoulder, giggled, and said, "I like it three."

"Let me see it," Miku said. After Luka handed her the sheet and Miku looked it over, it was, to Miku's dismay, not the song she was looking for. She did like it but it just didn't think it was as good as the one she had caught a glance of.

"Which one?" Len asked. Miku handed him the sheet and after he looked over it he exclaimed, "Not this one! I wrote it for one of you girls to sing!"

"Too bad," Rin stuck her tongue out. "You left it up to us to pick and we have spoken."

Len, regretting that he didn't pull that song out first, reluctantly agreed and began practicing the song. Though his singing voice was complimeneted, mostly by Teto and Miku, he still was not looking forward for the next performance.

After practice Miku collected all of Len's songs and began searching for that one song. Frustration filled her as she realized it wasn't among any of his sheets.

"Hey Len-Kun," she said, "where's the song you were writing the day Luka-Nee and the others went out to buy guitar strings?"

"Oh, um, I think I must've left it at home," Len said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Too bad," Miku smiled, "I liked it." She giggled. "Or what I had read, that is."

"Which song?" Teto asked. By the way Miku was asking about it, Teto thought that it had to be good.

"Nothing," Len said, "it's really not that good."

"But I want to hear it," Miku pouted childishly.

"What is this about?" Rin asked, getting involved.

"Len-Kun won't let me hear one of his songs," Miku laughed with the sound of joke in her voice.

"I never said that you can't hear it," Len defended himself.

"Then play it for me one day," Miku chirped.

"What about us?" Luka joked as she stood between Teto and Rin.

"You too," Miku laughed, "but me first."

"Why you first," Rin said.

"Let Miku-Onee-Chan hear it first," Teto said, hoping it will help Len out with Miku. "Before now she was the only one who knew Len-Nii-San wrote another song so maybe Miku-Onee-Chan should be the first to hear it."

"Why?" Rin asked. Teto rolled her eyes at Rin's obliviousness.

"Because I said so, that's why," Miku laughed like a child. To Len she said, "Let me hear one day, please."

"Okay," Len gave in. "I need to finish the music first but after that I'll play it for you."

"Promise?" Miku held out her pinky finger.

"Promise," Len crossed his pinky with hers.

"Miku," Rin smiled, "how many promises have you made today?"

* * *

Author's Note: I still can't believe I made Miku-Sama and Rin-Chan a "couple"! I promise it went like this:

_Crazy Personality: Hey, you've been writing for a while. Why don't you take a break._

_Serious Personality: Are you sure?_

_Crazy Personality: Sure I'm sure! I'll finish up for you._

_Serious Personality: Okay. *leaves*_

_Crazy Personality: *takes over* Oh what a touching and emotional moment; let's mix it up so the readers don't get bored._

And that is why I'm convinced I have two personalities.

StarlightFire10: I really should start putting a lock on my fridge; every time I want to eat an orange Rin-Chan has already devoured them all. By the way, thank you! :)

Pokemon Guy 84: True, Kaito-San is a pretty popular guy with the girls. I do have more characters to "throw in," but I'm not saying who. I want it to be a secret. *sneaky smile*

Mirakurun26: Well you couldn't have asked at a better time. I have most of these chapters written ahead of time so when I brought up this chapter to proof-read and add the Author's Note to, I was surprised that I had forgotten that I wrote this. Yeah, you didn't get a girl crush, you got a girl couple. :P Thank you!

Isn't Teto-Chan sweet to help Len-Kun out? I was going to have her play crazy match maker but I guess it didn't go in that direction.

-Ray


	16. Chapter 16

"C'mon Mei-Senpai!" Miku dragged the brunette down the street, dodging any helpless pedestrians. "If we don't hurry we might not get there in time!"

"Miku-Chan," Meiko said as she tried to keep up with the girl who was pulling on her arm, "we have twenty minutes. What's the rush?"

Miku laughed at herself. "I'm late even when I'm early!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So glad you could make it, Kaito-Senpai," Rin said as she, Kaito, and Len walked down the street to the cafe.

"Well it was either this or study," Kaito joked.

The three of them were going to the cafe for CV123's performance. Luka and Teto were stuck setting up so neither of them were really all that happy to miss out on the reunion. "I'll agree for this but next time I'm going to witness the whole thing!" Teto had angrily said. None of them knew what Teto meant by "next time," but nobody cared enough to ask.

"We're here," Rin said as she skipped the last steps. "Where's Miku-Chan?"

Len checked his phone. "She sent a text ten minutes ago saying that she just left."

"Just left," Rin tried to clarify, "or just 'left'?"

"The second one," Len said.

"What are you two talking about?" Kaito asked.

"Nothing~" Rin swayed back and forth.

"Miku just had to pick up something important, that's all," Len said. When Miku and Rin told Luka, Teto, and him about Meiko's crush on Kaito and their plan to help them get together, everyone, including himself, agreed to help out. Why he agreed, Len didn't know for sure. Maybe to help out a friend, or simply because Miku will then get over her crush on Kaito if she hadn't already. Len mentally shrugged. Maybe both.

The three of them casually talked until Rin made a sudden movement to the wall, pressing her back against the brick.

"Rin," Len said, "why did you-" he didn't get to finish because as he said those words he saw a sudden flash of blue, and then next thing he knew he was on the floor.

Kaito, also knocked over, gave a low moan.

"Are you okay?"

He shot his eyes open. "Meiko-Chan?" he gasped.

Meiko nodded. When Miku crashed, Meiko flew along with the momentum and landed on top of Kaito. She rushed to her feet and offered her hand to help him up. "Long time no see," she said nervously.

While Kaito and Meiko exchanged the "how you been"s, Len opened his eyes to see Miku's cringed face still recovering from the collision. She fluttered her eyes open and her blue eyes locked with his. "Oh, uh," she gave an awkward laugh; their noses were just barely touching. "Hi, Len-Kun."

"Hello, Miku-Chan," he responded. Miku rolled off of him and sat up. She pressed her hands onto her lap as she looked down and hid her face behind her fringe.

Len sat up and looked at her. Suddenly he began laughing.

"What?" Miku looked up, but it only made Len laugh harder. "What's so funny?"

Len slowed his laughter. "Your face," he gasped, "I've never seen your face so red."

Miku's blush deepened. "Yours is red too!"

Len's laugh continued. "But you look so cute!" He then stopped altogether. Did he just say that out loud?

Miku didn't seem phased. "You're cuter!" she laughed.

Rin, who was previously engrossed with Kaito and Meiko's reunion, noticed her best friend and her twin on the ground. "What are you two doing?" she asked before she noticed both of their red faces.

"Nothing," Miku giggled as she and Len helped each other up.

Rin took a moment to observe. Both of them were on the ground so it was safe to say that they were in the same position Meiko and Kaito were in, their faces were a pretty shade of scarlet, and, despite both were now standing, they had yet to let go of each others hands. Rin allowed a soft smile to touch her lips; she now knew what Teto meant by "next time."

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! Cute little MikuXLen scene! I even got myself fangirling. Before I stared pairring Miku and Len, I used to never fangirl. NEVER! That just shows what the power of the love these two share can do.

Mirakurun26: You're welcome. That's a coincidence, if I've ever seen one. It's almost as if you predicted the future. O-O Thank you very much!

nekopyon: Well I guess it's safe to say that you were surprised; I surprised even myself with that chapter. Yeah, still not sure what I was thinking. And I just think that "Chan" sounds really cute (reason as to why it's in my pen name) but if you don't want me to call you "Neko-Chan" then I won't.

MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan: I hope this was a soon enough update for you! That's very nice of you, but I'm just a decent writer.

I know this chapter was short, but please don't be mad at me. I can't help that the chapters feel long when I'm writing them and then seem short when I read and upload them.

-Ray


	17. Chapter 17

"Good evening!" Rin spoke into the microphone.

"Good evening!" the crowd responded.

"I can't hear you~" Rin sang. "Good evening!"

"Good evening!" the crowd said louder.

Rin nodded her head. The room was dark so, because of the spotlight, Rin was the only one the audience could see. She sang with the music.

_Saw a butterfly_

_Sitting on your right shoulder_

_As I kissed you in_

_The very corner of the room._

_I learned how it feels_

_To experience true pain_

_The piano's sounds rebound_

Len jumped out and started singing while Rin retreated to the darkness.

_In my head they spin round!_

_Ooh ooohh_

_Saw a butterfly_

_Sitting on your right shoulder_

_As I kissed you in_

_The very corner of the room._

_I learned how it feels_

_To experience true pain_

_The piano's sounds rebound_

_In my head they spin round._

_I am having the worst nightmare_

_And I desperately need someone here to wake me up._

_What happens early on at the start_

_Of the story's not worthy of importance._

_If you asked me where I want to go,_

_I won't be able to answer you,you know._

_The night was too impressive for me_

_So it dazzled me and now I lost my way._

_Making my lashes longer_

_And shaping them carefully._

_Wearing eyeliner_

_And a hint of lipstick too._

_Saw a butterfly_

_Sitting on your right shoulder_

_As I kissed you in_

_The very corner of the room._

_I learned how it feels_

_To experience true pain_

_The piano's sounds rebound_

_In my head they spin round._

_Corner of, corner of,_

_Very corner of the room._

_In my head, in my head,_

_I'm my head they spin round._

_While I was standing out in the rain,_

_My hair got all wet and looked frozen and strange._

_All my loneliness went down the drain_

_While I waited outside for you_

_Cold and afraid._

_When I follow you and then run away,_

_It means that I want you to follow me as well._

_If you think that it's all just a joke,_

_You will surely get hurt. I hope you understand._

_Painting my nails red_

_Put a cheap ring on my finger._

_If I get hurt again_

_I'll but some new earrings._

_Hold on to me tight_

_Because I have this void inside;_

_You're the only one_

_Who can make my heart feel all right._

_So aren't you the one,_

_The only one I need?_

_I know that you are,_

_I can't control my needs._

_Feelings of regret_

_Make me feel like giving up._

_My self-pity or my pleasures,_

_Which on will come out on top?_

_I need this to stop_

_Or I'll end up going mad._

_Give me one moment_

_Of feeling I'm at ease._

_What's leeking out my wound?_

_Is it my blood_

_Or is it my love?_

_I feel it dripping out._

_Aah._

_Feelings of regret_

_Make me feel like giving up._

_My self-pity or my pleasures,_

_Which on will come out on top?_

_I need this to stop_

_Or I'll end up going mad._

_Give me one moment_

_Of feeling I'm at ease._

_Hold on to me tight_

_Because I have this void inside;_

_You're the only one_

_Who can make my heart feel all right._

_So aren't you the one,_

_The only one I need?_

_I know that you are,_

_I can't control my needs._

_Saw a butterfly_

_Sitting on your right shoulder_

_As I kissed you in_

_The very corner of the room._

_I learned how it feels_

_To experience true pain_

_The piano's sounds rebound_

_In my head they spin round._

The room went completely black. When the lights returned the curtain had covered the stage.

"That was great, Len-Kun!" Miku cheered.

"Even better than all our practices combined!" Teto said as she got off the drums.

Len replaced Luka on the guitar while Luka replaced Teto on the drums. Rin had strapped on her guitar while Len was singing and had played some of the song with the rest of the girls.

"I'm so excited!" Teto jumped.

"No, Teto-Chan," Rin laughed, "your supposed to not be too excited."

Teto nodded her head. "Okay-dokay, Rin-Chan!"

The curtains rose and this time the room stayed light. Teto got comfortable and danced in place while the music played. She began singing right on que.

_Are you blind?_

_Are you gonna say anything?_

_So in short, you said I'm not cute? Ugh!_

_I'm gonna kick you for making my new,_

_Stylish, and pretty makeup go to waste!_

_"I just realized..." What?_

_What did it take you so long to notice?_

_Isn't waiting for it to be mentioned_

_Before you notice it just sad?!_

_You're always like this._

_Am I only worth that much?_

_Cut it out already!_

_Ah, I'm unhappy...unhappy, I said!_

_What exactly am I to you?!_

_Put it into words! Use your voice!_

_Yeah, let me hear your answer._

_You only apologize with an embarrassed face._

_That kind of adorable magic can't continue._

_I'll hit you, got it?!_

_I'm not too excited!_

_Your smiling face that you show to everyone..._

_I like that about you, but...Ugh!_

_That you and this you are equally gentle_

_But when you make me sick,_

_It's a jump-knee-kick!_

_Answer me! Am I special to you?_

_Between me and those girls,_

_Who is more important?!_

_Why can't you ever say it clearly?!_

_Won't you cut it out?!_

_Ah, I'm unhappy...unhappy, I said!_

_What exactly am I to you?!_

_Stay with me! Hold my hand!_

_Hold me for a while!_

_Again with the magic of that bashful, embarrassed face_

_Isn't that the wrong mood?!_

_I'll kick you hard! Ugh!_

_I'm not too excited!_

_If you hate me, say it._

_If you're just tolerating me, then let's stop._

_I like the you that's always kind_

_So don't show me insincere smiles._

_Ah, I'm anxious...anxious, I said!_

_Do you like me at all...?_

_Say it! Spoil me!_

_Won't you hold me tightly?_

_You're the only magician allowed to_

_Use such magic on me._

_Don't let go, because I like you._

_Ah, I'm unhappy...unhappy, I said!_

_What exactly am I to you?!_

_My raised hand is restrained._

_You suddenly got so close...!_

_Our pounding heartbeats tighten into one._

_You say, "I'm sorry, so, let's get married!"_

_I'm not too excited!_

The curtain closed so that CV123 could set up for their last performance of the night.

"Hi," Gakupo greeted as he sat next to Kaito and Meiko.

"Hey," Kaito was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going out of town."

"Cancelled," Gakupo said. He noticed the girl. "Meiko-Chan? Is that you?"

Meiko looked pleasantly surprised. "Gakupo-Kun! So nice to see you; you haven't changed a bit!"

"You would've thought that girl like you would've became such a beautiful woman."

"Girl like me?" Meiko snorted. "I know I looked a little boyish but was that really necessary?"

"It wasn't, sorry," Gakupo apologized. To Kaito he said "So who did I miss?"

"Len-Kun and Teto-Chan," Kaito answered. "Luka-San is going to sing last."

The curtains then raised. Luka stood looking into the audience. She restrained a gasp when she saw Gakupo with Meiko and Kaiko. She steadied her nerves and signaled Teto that she was ready.

"One, two. One, two, three, four!"

_Just Be Friends_

_All we gotta do is Just Be Friends._

_It's time to say goodbye,_

_Just Be Friends._

_All we gotta do is Just Be Friends._

_Just Be Friends, Just Be Friends._

_Early morning yesterday_

_It finally occurred to me_

_Just like a puzzle where_

_I had placed every single piece._

_And now I don't know what to do-_

_Now that I see what we're both moving to-_

_Is this the point in time where_

_We both prayed and hoped we'd be?_

_Somehow I knew that_

_From the deepest reaches of my heart,_

_The hardest choice would be_

_The choice that tears us both apart._

_And now I know I can't ignore-_

_All the feelings that I've felt before-_

_I wonder why I never tried to tell you from the start?_

_Here in the world of ours_

_That's slowly falling all around us._

_We're trying to move on,_

_But it's the best we can do._

_Our happiness fading-_

_And smiles evading-_

_The truth within the lies._

_Now all I hear are screams between us_

_Resounding and bouncing the echoes throughout my mind._

_Nothing is left, nothing remains_

_At the end of the line._

_At the end of our chain,_

_We've both run out of time._

_So was it fate that brought us together?_

_Only to remind us that love's not forever?_

_I said, "You know, that's how it goes."_

_"That's just the way that life is."_

_So no regrets, baby don't fret._

_You know I hate to see you cry._

_Last night a quiet moment_

_Helped me bring my thoughts around._

_No sense in picking fallen petals up From off the ground._

_This flower's past its bloom-_

_And you know that we can both assume-_

_Our time is gone, let's move along._

_It was never meant to be._

_Don't you remember the first summer it was all worthwhile?_

_Every moment that we spent together made you smile._

_Arguments we won't recall-_

_With no regard to how we felt at all-_

_Our words were cruel_

_We played the fool._

_The end is on out minds._

_And with every single day_

_That passes slowly by us._

_There's nothing I can do,_

_Nothing I can do for us._

_I will always love you and_

_I'll always think of you._

_But I have to tell you now._

_Oh, somewhere deep in my heart it's raining._

_The clouds are remaining_

_To drown me away from you._

_I'm driven, but I've had enough._

_Our broken heartache's still here._

_It seems that no matter what,_

_It simply won't disappear._

_The bond between us has finally broken._

_There's too much unspoken,_

_We're falling so far apart._

_Goodbye my love, it's done sweetheart._

_Sayonara, it's the end._

_It is time to depart and_

_We will never look back, my friend._

_Oh, this one time, just this one time._

_If I could make a wish upon a fallen star._

_If it came true, I'd stay with you._

_Always forever you and I together._

_Now all I hear are screams between us_

_Resounding and bouncing the echoes throughout my mind._

_Nothing is left, nothing remains at the end of the line._

_At the end of our chain,_

_We've both run out of time._

_The bond between us has finally broken._

_There's too much unspoken,_

_We're falling so far apart._

_Goodbye my love, it's done sweetheart._

_Sayonara, it's the end._

_It is time to depart, but you will always be my best friend._

_Baby it's over for us now_

_Just Be Friends_

When the curtain closed Luka released a breathe she didn't know she was holding. Why did Gakupo have to make her heart race so? She liked him, but a relationship was something she didn't need right now.

"Come on! Let's go!" Teto grabbed Len as soon as he set his guitar down. "I'm hungry and if I have to wait any longer I'm going to faint!" The red head pulled the boy away from the stage with strength that didn't make her look weak from hunger.

Miku giggled as she picked up Len's guitar to put it up. "We should hurry," Miku said, "I'm on the verge of starvation too."

As Miku and Rin were leaving Rin looked back and asked, "Are you coming, Luka-Nee?"

Luka shook her head. "I'm not feeling well, but have fun without me."

"Are you sure?" Miku asked, concerned.

"Go," Luka encouraged. "I'll be fine."

"If you say so..." Rin trailed off.

When she was by herself, Luka sat on the drummer's seat and rested her head in her hands.

"What are you doing here by yourself?"

Luka jumped. "Gakupo-San, you scared me."

"Sorry," he said. "Miku-Chan said you weren't feeling well so I came to check on you."

"You didn't have to do that," Luka said.

"I know," he answered, "but I wanted to." Silence filled up around them until he spoke again. "That was a nice song. Did you write it?" Luka nodded. "Then you really feel that way."

"What makes you think that?" Luka asked. "Just because I write a song doesn't mean I felt that way before."

"It just seemed that you meant every word," Gakupo said.

"I did," Luka admitted. "Before I moved here I was having an on-and-off relationship with this boy I was forming a band with. Because we were unsteady we never fully formed a band." Luka prepared herself. "I like you, I really do, but I don't think a boyfriend is something that I need right now."

"I understand," Gakupo said, making Luka shoot her head in this direction. "We don't have to be anything right now," he continued, "I can wait. So until you're ready we can just be friends."

Even though he didn't mean to joke, Luka laughed at his last sentence. She continued to laugh as if it were the most humorous thing she's ever heard. After she calmed down she said, "I'd like that. Just be friends."

"Just be friends," Gakupo repeated.

Unknown to them, Teto, Miku, and Rin were spying through the curtains. Teto soon skipped back to the table with Miku and Rin close behind her.

"What happened?" Len asked.

"Nothing you would understand," Teto smiled. She might've missed Kaito and Meiko's reunion but this definitely made up for it. Now if only . . .

"Luka-Nee!" Miku said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am," Luka answered.

"Will you be okay, Luka-Chan?" Meiko asked.

"Don't worry," Luka laughed, "I'll be fine."

So the eight of them; Miku, Rin, Len, Teto, Luka, Gakupo, Kaito, and Meiko; continued to talk and enjoy themselves.

"It's getting late," Teto pointed out hours later. "Miku-Onee-Chan, will you walk me home?"

"Sure," Miku answered, "but I thought Luka-Nee was going to."

Teto giggled. "I don't think we need to interrupt her."

Miku smiled at her red headed friend. Miku gathered her stuff, said her good-byes, and began leaving with Teto. "You did great tonight, Teto-Chan," Miku said.

"I know," Teto said proudly. Changing the subject, "First Kaito-Senpai and Meiko-Senpai reunite, then Luka-Senpai and Gakupo-Senpai confess! Well, their just going to stay friends for now but they confessed anyway. This has to be the greatest night ever!"

"I'd say so," Miku smiled. "But we still need to get Mei-Chan to confess."

"I'll help anyway I can," Teto said, "I can get people to do just about anything."

"Really?" Miku laughed.

Teto nodded. "If it weren't for me, Len-Nii-San would still be calling you 'Hatsune-San.'"

"I was sure you had something to do with it," Miku said. "I'll let you help."

"I let you know when I have an idea," Teto smiled. She began to sway the hand that was holding Miku's back and forth. "Miku-Onee-Chan, do you like anybody right now?"

"I like you and Rin-Chan and L-"

"No," Teto said, "I mean like-like."

Miku took a moment to think about it. "I thought I liked Kaito-San, but since I was more than willing to help Mei-Chan confess her feelings then maybe I didn't like him as much as I thought I did. I mean, I got over him pretty quickly."

"Do you like anyone now?" Teto asked.

Again Miku took a moment. "I don't think so."

"Oh," Teto said quietly. Teto knew from the moment she saw him that Len had a crush on Miku, and since then Teto's been trying to help out. Learning that Miku held no romantic feelings for Len made Teto feel bad for him.

"It doesn't matter," Miku said, "I'm not looking for a boyfriend anyway." Miku looked at Teto and smiled. "As long as I have such great and amazing friends, I don't think I could ever ask for more."

"We'll always be friends," Teto said, "right, Onee-Chan?"

"Well, I will never go away so as long as you'll need me I'll be right here," was Miku's answer.

"So that's a 'yes' then?" Teto giggled.

"I guess so!" Miku said.

* * *

Author's Note: The songs I used are the English version of Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder by Kagamine Len, Demon Girlfriend by Kagamine Rin (I had Teto-Chan sing it because I like her cover better), and the English dub of Just Be Friends by rockleetist (who does, in my opinion, some if the best Vocaloid English dubs).

One thing I question Len-Kun is, why is he wearing make up in Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder? Seriously, Len-Kun, what's with the lipstick? Or the eyeliner perhaps? I'm a teenage girl and I don't ever wear make up.

-Ray


	18. Chapter 18

Rin became bored after Miku left. "Should've gone with them," she thought. The four older teens sat enjoying themselves, telling stories that ranged from what happened in class to Kaito, Meiko, and Gakupo's childhood. Rin did like the story in which Meiko beat up Kaito, but she wasn't too interested in the rest. Len, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy himself.

"And he screamed like a girl?" Len laughed. Meiko was telling about the time a boy called her a sissy so she put a snake in his desk.

"Oh yeah!" Meiko said. "I didn't have a problem picking up the snake and carrying it into class, but he couldn't even stand seeing it."

"Bet that was the last time he called you a sissy," Luka said.

"It was," Kaito said. "Nobody ever messed with her again."

"I wish I could've seen it," Gakupo said, "that happened before I met Kaito-Kun and Meiko-Chan."

"Call me Mei-Chan," Meiko said.

"Mei-Chan?" Kaito questioned.

Meiko nodded. "Miku-Chan came up with it. Isn't it cute?"

"It's easier to say."

As they all continued the conversation Rin rested her head on the table. After a few minutes she felt a touch on her shoulder. "Hmmm?"

"Ready to go?" Len asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Rin whispered loudly. To everyone, "We have to go but it was fun."

"Bye Rin-Chan," the four of them said.

"Len-Kun," Luka said, "great singing tonight. Next time I think you should sing another of your songs."

"Um, okay," Len said.

"You were great, Len-Kun," Meiko said.

"You should perform again," Luka said. "You and Teto-Chan both."

"Okay," Len said, already knowing that there's no way Luka would have it any other way, "bye, Luka-Nee."

"Bye," everyone said.

"Bye guys," he waved as he followed his twin.

"You're slow," Rin said playfully when he had to run to catch up to her.

"You're fast," Len said back. After a moment he said, "How did you know Miku-Chan was coming?"

"Huh?"

"Earlier," Len explained, "you moved out of the way just before she came crashing in. How did you know she was coming?"

Rin pointed at her temple. "Built in radar."

"Really?" Len smiled.

"Uh-huh," Rin nodded. "When you get close to someone it's only natural that you two build this mental connection. Remember in the fifth grade when you broke your leg and I immediately sensed it?"

"That's because you fell on me and broke it," Len reminded her.

"Okay Smarty-Pants," Rin said, "how about the time you found me in the bushes because you knew I was crying? I didn't leave upset nor do I like sitting around itchy branches."

"Built in radar," Len jokingly answered. Rin gave her a twin a slight push. "You're my twin," he said, "we're naturally connected."

"'They say that the bond of twins is so strong that when one dies the other soon follows,'" Rin quoted.

"So is that your excuse as to why I'm still alive?" Len jokingly asked.

"Don't be silly," Rin said, "I'd be rather lonesome without you."

"What about everyone else," Len asked. "I'm pretty sure Miku-Chan would make a great twin."

"But she's not you," Rin said. "Nobody - and I mean NOBODY - could ever replace you."

"Where did this sudden sibling love come from?" Len asked.

"We haven't really had any twin time lately," Rin answered, "and I kind of miss it."

"Kind of?" Len raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," Rin smiled, "I miss it a LOT. Happy?"

"Yep," Len laughed. "You have me now, or rather, until we get home, then I have homework."

"Nerd!" Rin teased.

"With an attitude like that I'm amazed you even got into high school," Len said.

"Good looks go a long way," Rin flipped her hair. "You're lucky you share my face."

"Your face?"

"Yeah, we all know I have to be the cutest girl to ever walk on this planet; by sharing my face, well, your the girliest looking boy."

"Rin!"

"I'm teasing," Rin giggled. "But I think you should get a hair cut; hair as long as mine doesn't really help you."

Len rolled his eyes. His hair wasn't that long . . . was it?

"If you wore your hair up then you would look like me," Len pointed out.

"And if you wore yours down then you would look like me," Rin said. "I think I have the better end here."

Len, deciding he couldn't win, just laughed at his sister. "Why did I get stuck with you of all people?"

Rin smiled as if remembering a fond memory. "Too bad we had to grow up, I miss the days when we shared a room and went to the same school."

"I miss them too," Len said, "but things change."

"We didn't have to go to separate schools, that was just what Father and Mother did because we 'weren't making any friends.' What's wrong with my twin brother being my best friend?"

"As least some good has come out of all of it," Len said. "If you were never sent to an all girls school then you would've never met Miku-Chan."

Rin smiled. "Or Luka-Nee or Teto-Chan, and we never would have formed this band."

After a few more moments of silence Rin grabbed Len's hand and said, "I'm glad your my brother."

Len squeezed her hand. "And I'm glad your my sister."

Rin squeezed back. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"I don't know," Len said, "I thinks that's the first time you've ever said that." Rin used her body to push him. "Of course I know that," he said, "and I know that you know that I love you too."

"I know that you know that I know that," Rin laughed.

So they spent the rest of the trip to the bus stop playing "I know that you know." By the time they had gotten there, neither of them wanted to hear those words ever again.

"The bus will be here in fifteen minutes," Len told her.

Rin threw herself on the bench. "Okay. Wake me when it's here."

Len sat next to her but decided to not leave her alone. He began poking her check repeatedly like she used to whenever he fell asleep and she wanted to wake him.

"What?" Rin asked but kept her eyes closed.

"Nothing," Len said but kept it up, "I'm just having fun."

Rin sat up and looked him in the eyes. "You're annoying," she said flatly.

"I learned form the best," Len said.

Rin leaned on him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Just you wait; I'll bring it on like a ton of bricks."

"I know all you tricks," Len said, "I don't think the element of surprise is on your side."

Rin laughed. After a minute she wrapped her fingers around his and said, "We're always going to be together."

"Like Gemini," Len said.

Rin's eyes popped open. "I think I just got an idea for a new song!"

* * *

Author's Note: Cute, fluffy twin love. :) Why do a lot of people want Rin-Chan and Len-Kun to be a romantic couple? They make such a cute pair of twins! Seriously, the first time I saw those two I instantly thought they were twins, and I was watching a RinXLen video, too. Yeah, I spent the longest time being so confused.

nekopyon: You have to admit, trying to get Miku-Sama to fall in love with Len-Kun does add some interest to the plot (not that I think the story has much of a plot :/). I tried to make a cute little scene between friends and you start to worry about Miku-Sama and Teto-Chan's friendship? . . . Huge epic fail on my part. *shamefully hangs head*

Mirakurun26: Thank you but I don't write that well; my English scores aren't that great (and it's my best subject too!). Here's more to help keep you going. :)

MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan: Really? I always thought that it was Len-Kun's song. Thank you for the review.

I want a twin! Ever since I knew what a twin was I have always wanted one. Wouldn't matter to me if it were a twin sister or brother; if we were identical or not. I just wish I had a twin! And it doesn't help that a lot of people around me have twin siblings. If you have a twin, feel very blessed because there are plenty of us one-at-a-time kids who wish we had a twin.

-Ray


	19. Chapter 19

Rin was skipping down the halls while humming Christmas tunes. "Almost Christmas!" she screamed in her head. Soon school would go on break and then she could sleep in till noon and then spend the rest of the day hanging out with friends. She twirled as she squealed with excitement.

"There you are," Miku crossed her arms when Rin entered the music room.

"You actually arrived before me," Rin said. "I guess there really is a first time for everything."

Miku rolled her eyes. "Hi, Luka-Nee. Hi, Mei-Chan."

"Hi, Miku-Chan. Hi, Rin-Chan," both girls said as they walked into the room. Meiko said, "I came to your practice today, I hope that's all right."

"Come any time you like," Miku offered.

Luka and Meiko had gotten to be close friends in the past couple of months. They had gotten along really well and hung out together sometimes.

"Tomorrow I'm going with Kaito to pick up his little sister," Meiko said, "and he said that it's okay with him if you guys want to come."

"I didn't know that Kaito-San has a sister," Miku said.

Meiko nodded. "Kaito's parents are divorced, and his mom got custody over Kaiko-Chan, his sister, but she comes down every Christmas for a visit. She's a very sweet girl, and I think she's about Teto-Chan's age."

"We'll go," Luka said. "I'll just tell Len-Kun and Teto-Chan when they get here."

"Tell Teto-Chan what?" Teto asked when she walked into the room. After Luka explained to Teto about tomorrow Teto said. "I'll go. If everyone goes then we won't have practice, and if we don't have practice then my only other option is to go home."

"Won't it be a little wierd for her," Rin said, "having a bunch of people she doesn't know there?"

"Kaiko-Chan is a people person," Meiko said, "she'll love meeting you guys."

And so Len got there and they told him about it and he agreed to go too. Once they were all set up Rin said, "Time to debut our new song! And Mei-Chan is going to be the first to hear it."

"Can't wait," Meiko said.

"This is definetely one of your best songs," Miku said to the twins, remembering them showing the song to her and all the time she spent learning it.

"We had a little inspiration," Rin had said.

Once they were set Meiko sat near the back of the room and heard the song.

_Even if we're torn apart, Know you'll still be in my heart; Yeah, up in the sky we'll run across the constellations. Even when the days get bad, Nights worse than you've ever had, Just look up into the sky and we'll be Gemini._

_Open my eyes to dark, the clock reads 2 A.M. Loneliness and nightmares, my only company. Alone and trembling, I whisper to myself, "Won't someone, oh, someone come to rescue me?"_

_A sorrow so intense it's like the sky is crumbling down, I feel it aching from deep down inside of me. So feel the rhythm warm you up and make a home in your heart, I'll hold on tight so that it won't fade away._

_Even when you've lost your way, Feeling anxious or dismayed, Close your eyes and feel your heartbeat harmonize with mine. In the freezing morning dew, Or the languid afternoon, Just look up into the sky, cause we are Gemini._

_Turning around, there's only strangers passing by. Far from home, all alone, where have I wandered to? The night's so still the silence almost eats me up. Somebody, somebody please answer my cry._

_A sorrow so intense it's like the sea has split into two. I had always heard it from somewhere inside of me. So feel the rhythm flow nostalgic feelings into your heart, I'll keep them there so that they won't fade away._

_Hey, don't you shed a tear, When you're lonely, I am here Listen up and hear my voice is calling out to you. Even if it starts to rain, When the sun comes out again, We can make the world go round together, you and I._

_Even when you've lost your way, Feeling anxious or dismayed, Close your eyes and feel your heartbeat harmonize with mine. In the freezing morning dew, Or the languid afternoon, Just look up into the sky, cause we are Gemini._

_There was a bird was just like me once, Lost and lonely, hurting from an unrequited love. Just living day to day despite uncertainty in my life, Even when my meager strength almost dissolves in the night. That bird came to me, stayed to rest his tired wings, And to let his bruised and bleeding heart heal from his broken dreams. I'm so done with tears and fears now, so I'll sing you a song Finally singing out a love that I have had all along._

_Hey, don't you shed a tear, When you're lonely, I am here Listen up and hear my voice is calling out to you. Even if it starts to rain, When the sun comes out again, We can make the world go round together, you and I._

_Even if we're torn apart, Know you'll still be in my heart; Yeah, up in the sky we'll run across the constellations. Even when the days get bad, Nights worse than you've ever had, Just look up into the sky and we'll be Gemini._

_Cause you and I make Gemini. You're my other half of Gemini._

"That was really good!" Meiko clapped her hands.

"Now it's my turn to sing!" Teto said as she hopped off the drums.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was waiting at the train station for Kaiko's arrival. Today started Christmas break so everyone was pretty excited.

"There she is," Kaito pointed out.

The girl was tall (taller than the twins but still shorter than Miku) and had deep blue eyes with a hair color that matched. Her hair was cut very short and she wore a sky blue scarf that was tied into a bow on the back.

"Nii-Chan!" she squealed as she ran to Kaito and gave him a hug. "I missed you sooooo much!" She looked at Gakupo. "Gakupo-San!" she hugged him. When she let go surprise filled her eyes. "Nee-Chan?!" she gave Meiko a hug. "Nee-Chan! It's really you!"

"I missed you too," Meiko patted Kaiko's head.

Kaiko looked at the rest of the group. "I don't know who you guys are but since you're with Nii-Chan then I'll give you all hugs too!" So Kaiko gave everyone a big, tight hug. "I'm Shion Kaiko!" she introduced herself. "What's your name?"

So everyone introduced themselves. Kaiko immediately made herself comfortable with them and proved to be quit a talker.

"Shouldn't we get something to eat?" Kaito suggested.

"Okay!" Kaiko cheered.

So they all went to eat and nobody had a choice but to get to know Kaiko, she never shut up. In the span of thirty minutes they learned more about her then what you'd normally learn about a person in weeks.

After an hour she rested her arms on the table and said, "So tell me about yourselves."

Nobody said anything for fear of her running her mouth off again. After half a minute passed Teto spoke up. "Are you a third year junior high student too?"

"Yes!" Kaiko exclaimed. Kaiko got up and sat next to Teto. "I thought I was the only junior high student here; glad I'm not alone."

"I can say the same," Teto said. "Wanna be friends?"

"You didn't even have to ask," Kaiko said.

To everyone's relief, Kaiko and Teto made great conversation so the rest of them could actually talk.

"What a sister you have, Kaito-San," Rin said.

"She's only talkative when she's nervous," Kaito said, "she's actually pretty quiet."

"She was the shyest thing when she was a child," Meiko said. "It was as if she was mute; she never said a word!"

"I find that a little hard to believe," Miku said quietly; her ears had never been so abused.

"So what happened?" Luka asked.

"Our parents took her to the doctor," Kaito said, "and turns out she had select mutism; she would only to talk to our parents and me."

"And me after a while," Meiko said, "that's why she calls me 'Nee-Chan,' because I'm like a sister to her."

"Nobody got Kaiko to talk like Mei-Chan did," Kaito said. "Eventually Kaiko was given medication and since then she has not shut her mouth."

"It was really something getting used to hearing her talk," Gakupo said. "It scared the hell out of me when she opened her mouth and words came out."

"It's going to scare me if she doesn't open her mouth for the rest of the night," Len said. He hadn't talked at all yet so he decided to at least get something in.

"So anyway," Meiko said, changing the subject, "what is everyone doing for Christmas?" Everybody said that they had nothing planned so Meiko exclaimed, "Good! I wanted to have some friends over so I wanted to invite all of you."

"Sounds fun!" Miku.

"I'd love to go!" Rin.

"Of course I'd go," Kaito.

"I'm in," Gakupo.

"Perfect," Meiko clapped. She looked at the end of the table and laughed. "Kaiko-Chan and Teto-Chan really make a pair, don't they?" Said girls were still talking and were totally oblivious to Meiko's invitation. "I know Kaiko-Chan will go since Kaito-Kun is going, and I'm sure Teto-Chan will be just as excited." To Luka she said, "Luka-Chan, would you like to spend the night?"

"Sure," Luka said.

"Okay," Meiko planned, "everyone be at my place at nine in the morning; except Luka-Chan, be there twelve hours earlier."

Meiko gave everyone directions to her apartment and her cell phone number in case they got lost.

"Hey, Teto-Chan," Miku got the girl's attention, "would you like me to pick you up?"

"For what?" Teto asked, confused. Miku told her about Meiko's little party. "Oh, yes. Thank you, Miku-Onee-Chan." After that she went back to having her conversation with Kaiko.

"Why does Teto-Chan call you 'Onee-Chan'?" Gakupo asked Miku.

"I helped her with bullies," Miku said. "Ever since she has looked up to me like a sister; and, honestly, she is like the little sister I never had."

"I'm left out," Rin pouted. "Teto-Chan calls Miku-Chan 'Onee-Chan' and Len 'Nii-San' but all I get is 'Rin-Chan.' I don't understand that."

"Teto-Chan likes me better," Miku stuck her tongue out.

Rin just rolled her eyes at her best friend's immaturity.

"I understand, Rin-Chan," Luka said, "Teto-Chan still calls me 'Senpai.'"

So all of them continued to talk and since Miku didn't leave early Rin actually enjoyed herself.

"I can't wait for Christmas," Miku said. She looked at Len, who seemed uneasy in his seat. "Len-Kun, are you okay?" Miku asked. "You're sweating."

"I'm fine," he answered weakly.

"Are you sure?" she placed her cold hand on his forehead. "You're burning up!"

Rin also felt him. "Len, you need to get home!"

"I'm fine," he tried. He hadn't been feeling well all day, but he didn't think it was much.

Miku put her hands on her hips. "I don't care what you say, you're going home and I'm going to walk with you to make sure you do."

Miku and Rin forced Len up, said their good-byes, and left. "Is this really necessary?" Len asked.

"Of course, Stupid!" Rin snapped. "I'm not letting my little brother be out when he should be home in bed."

"Now you act like an older sister," he said in his head but kept his mouth shut. Len followed close behind Rin and Miku as they left the building and took the route that led to his home. He then saw everything go black as he fell into a dark void. Minutes later he heard a sound constantly repeat itself. Seconds later it became clear.

"Len-Kun?! Len-Kun?!"

It was Miku.

Len forced his eyes open.

"You're awake!" Miku happily said. She gave him a tight hug. "Thank goodness you're okay! If we hadn't of caught you when you fell you might've hit your head."

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"A few minutes," Miku answered. "Rin-Chan is calling you parents and is having them pick you guys up." Miku gave him a concerned look. "You really scared me so, please, don't ever do that again." Len nodded to signal he understood and after he did Miku hugged him again. "I know this sounds weird, but your hot body feels good in this cold weather." Len felt a huge blush crawl up his face.

Miku broke the hug when Rin appeared. "Mom's on her way," Rin said. "Len, next time you're sick just say something."

"Okay," Len quietly said.

"Miku, you don't have to stay; I'd hate to keep you waiting," Rin said.

Miku shook her head. "You two are my best friends in the entire world, I'm not just going to leave."

"Best friend?" Len tried to think but ended up saying it out loud.

"Of course, Silly!" Miku laughed. "You're my best friend too!"

Rin sat next to them. "All three of us are best friends, Len. Why are you so surprised?"

"I guess it's just weird hearing it," Len said. Maybe Miku didn't have feelings for him, but she liked him enough to also call him her best friend.

Miku grabbed his and Rin's hand, and Rin grabbed his. "The three of us will always be together," Miku said.

"Forever," Rin smiled.

"And ever," Len finished.

* * *

Author's Note: I know what some of you are thinking: "Why the hell is it 'almost Christmas' when it's the middle of summer?!" The answer is simple: Because I'm the author and what I say goes! Of course, some of you are in the future where it's almost Christmas so it's perfectly fine for you.

The song in this chapter is Gemini by Kagamine Rin and Len. As of right now, it's tied with Trick and Treat as my favorite Kagamine duet. Gemini is a beautiful song, and Trick and Treat is the very first song I've heard by either of the twins (though I didn't know who they were at the time, I was watching a Soul Eater video). It's so hard to pick a favorite!

-Ray


	20. Chapter 20

Luka knocked on Meiko's door. "I hope she doesn't mind that I'm early," she thought. Luka heard noises from the inside and soon the door flew open to reveal a damp Meiko.

"You're early," Meiko greeted. Her hair was wet and dripping all over, and the T-shirt she wore clung to her wet body. "I just got out of the shower so ignore the wet trail I left all over the place."

"Sorry about that," Luka said as she entered Meiko's apartment, "I was hoping you wouldn't mind me arriving earlier than planned."

"I don't mind at all," Meiko said. "I was just about to make some hot chocolate, do you want some?"

"Yes, please," Luka answered. After Meiko left to go to the kitchen, Luka observed the place. The living room was almost bear: the only furniture she owned was a sofa, coffee table, and a bookshelf. "Nice place you have here," Luka said loud enough for Meiko to hear. "I take it that you don't watch TV."

"I'm more of a reader," Meiko said from the kitchen. "Plus, I don't think I could afford it."

Luka walked over to look at the shelf. There was some novels here, a series there, and, Luka smiled, some manga too. "I didn't know that you liked this kind of stuff," Luka said.

"See anything you like?" Meiko walked in with two cups.

Luka picked up a worn copy of Closure of Yellow. "I read this for school earlier this year. I thought it was pretty good, but based on the looks of this you must like this book a lot."

Meiko, now in the room, shrugged. "I read it every now and again. Now take your stupid mug, I'm sick of holding it."

Luka laughed as she set down the book and took the mug. "It smells delicious."

"Family recipe," Meiko said. "So were your parents okay with you staying the night here?"

"They're went out of town for the holidays so I don't think they really care," Luka sipped her mug. "Good thing you invited me here, or I would be feeling lonely right now."

"It gets pretty lonely around here," Meiko admitted. "Did Miku-Chan or Rin-Chan tell you about why I moved here?"

Luka shook her head. "They aren't the kind for gossip; they never would've told a story that isn't theirs to tell."

So Meiko proceeded to tell Luka all that had happened to her, saying even the things she kept from Miku and Rin. "I made them think I just randomly punched him," Meiko said, "but truth is he grabbed me and whispered inappropriate things to me."

"I don't think I understand," Luka said, "his hate for you seems a little too strong for slimply stopping him from . . . you know."

Meiko looked down and a sad smile spread across her face. "Before he tried to hurt that girl he was . . . my boyfriend. We were together for three months before he told me that he wanted to go all the way." Meiko shook her head. "I'm not that kind of girl. I broke up with him, and he tried to take it out on that poor girl."

Luka gave Meiko a look of sympathy. "He only wanted to hook up with you, but you refused so, as if to punish you, he did all those things?"

"You're a smart girl," Meiko complimented. "Sure, he told the whole school that I was a slut, but I knew I had my standards. Any guy who really loved me would have waited."

"So what about Kaito-Kun?" Luka asked with a smile. "How long have you had feelings for him?"

Meiko adjusted herself on the couch. "Five years. I should've confessed before I moved the first time, but I didn't think it would have mattered. I tried to push my feeling aside, telling myself that he probably doesn't feel the same; I think the only reason I went out with that jerk is because I tried to distract myself. Seeing Kaito-Kun after all these years has not only reminded me of my feelings for him, but also made them stronger."

Luka gripped her hands on her mug. "I had some bad relationships in the past, and now I'm letting them interfere with the present. I knew that I liked Gakupo-Kun, but I was afraid of what could happen. I told him that I just wanted to be friends for now, but what if I can't get over the past?"

"Gakupo-Kun is a nice guy," Meiko said, "I never knew him to hurt anyone. I'll admit that his ponytail sorta creeps me out, but he has a heart of gold."

"Guess I'm just being insecure," Luka said. "I said it was because of the band, but really I just don't want to get hurt again. He may like me now, but what about next month? Or the month after?"

"I'll tell you what," Meiko shifted herself, "if by next year he still feels the same, and you too, of course, then maybe you should become more than friends."

"Do you think it will work?" Luka asked.

Meiko sipped her hot chocolate. "If he still likes you a year from now then you know he has to the right guy because he was willing to wait so long. Besides, you're still going to be living your life and achieving your dreams so it's not as if either of you are putting your lives on hold."

"I think you have a good idea," Luka said after she thought it through.

"I always have great advice, but sadly," Meiko laughed the last part, "I never follow it."

"Amen, sister," Luka held up her mug.

So the two of them shifted their conversation to lighter things such as school and what not. Both girls continued their chatter late into the night.

"Midnight already?!" Meiko looked at the clock.

"Time flys when you're having fun," Luka said. "I really enjoyed tonight; I hope we do this again."

"Anytime," Meiko said. "I get so lonely here all by myself. Believe it or not, but I glued googly eyes to my toaster to help ease the loneliness."

"You didn't," Luka said as she stood up and walked to the kitch and, sure enough, the toaster had eyes. Luka burst into laughter.

"Laugh all you want but I got desperate," Meiko said as she walked into the room and crossed her arms.

Luka turned around and said between her laughs, "I did the same to my family's coffee maker! Made my mom scream when she first saw it!"

Meiko shook her head. "We're gonna be weird adults."

* * *

Author's Note: People say that fluff between Luka and Meiko is impossible, but I'm here to say that I will make it possible! I failed here, but I won't give up until I achieve fluffiness!

StarlightFire10: The three of them are BFFs for life! They're so cute that I wouldn't allow it any other way. And sure! We can be twins. XP

Mirakurun26: I just get a lot of random ideas, yet sometimes they somehow end being good ones. You're right, I have something that inspires me. :) But I'm not that good a writer; I'm still very amateurish. *hugs* I'm sorry about your brother.

MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan: I love Soul Eater! It used to be my favorite shonen series, until I discovered Fairy Tail some time ago. Now I can't decide which I like better! T-T Thank you for the review!

I'm not going to lie, I'm the kind of person who would glue googly eyes to a coffee maker. Not to ease loneliness, but to scare the hell out of whoever wanted to make coffee. :P I'm a cruel, cruel girl.

-Ray


	21. Chapter 21

"Merry Christmas!" Miku greeted when Meiko opened the door.

"Merry Christmas, Miku-Chan, Rin-Chan, Len-Kun, Teto-Chan," Meiko greeted each of them.

Miku pulled the twins inside with Teto close behind. "What a nice place you have here!"

"Thank you," Meiko said. "Feel welcomed to have some hot chocolate."

"Don't mind if we do!" it was Rin's turn to pull. Poor Len was being dragged everywhere toady. After what he had pulled, the girls were not letting him out of their sight.

"I'm better now, I promise!" he had pleaded. It was pointless, Rin was stubborn enough alone but with Miku helping out she was unstoppable.

"I'm not convinced," Miku said, "your face is still really red."

Little did Miku know that he was only blushing. Every time she would touch him (grabbing his wrist, feeling his forehead, ect.) he would "turn into a tomato." It also warmed Len's heart when she called him her best friend; he knew it was true but he never tired of her saying it.

"This is so good!" Miku said when she sipped the hot chocolate. "Mei-Chan, this is delicious!"

"Very good," Rin said, "thanks, Mei-Chan."

"Yeah, thank you," Teto said.

"Your welcome," Meiko said. She gave a little laugh. "I think one of you should free Len-Kun's arm so he can have some."

Miku and Rin looked at Len and saw they each were holding an arm. Teto originally held Miku's free hand but had let go before they entered the building.

Miku let go of Len. "I'm going to sit with the others," she said as she ran out of the kitchen.

Besides Meiko and Luka, Kaito and Kaiko were also there.

"Hi Kaito-San. Hi Kaiko-Chan. Merry Christmas!" Miku said.

"Merry Christmas!" they returned. Kaiko stood up. "Teto-Chan!" she greeted as she ran over to Teto and gave her a hug.

"Kaiko-Chan!" Teto returned. The two junior high students sat separately from the group and went off to their own world.

"Teto-Chan sure suits Kaiko's personality," Kaito said.

"Instant best friends," Luka agreed.

Rin walked in, dragging Len behind her, and plopped next to Miku.

"Bad news," Kaito said as he looked at his phone, "Gakupo-Kun won't be coming; he had some unexpected relatives visit."

"Too bad," Meiko said as she looked at Luka. Luka just mildly shrugged then began conversation with Miku and Rin.

When she was sure the older teens weren't listening, Teto said to Kaiko, "You know Meiko-Senpai has a crush on Kaito-Senpai?"

Kaiko's eyes widened. "Really? Nii-Chan likes Nee-Chan too!" she said in a loud whisper.

"Too perfect," Teto smiled. "Wanna help me get them together?"

"I'd love to," Kaiko said. "Have any ideas?"

Teto shook her head. "I'm not very good at setting others up, I spent the past few months trying to get two of my friends together but . . ." she trailed off. "I guess it's easier when both have mutual feelings."

Sympahty crossed Kaiko's face. "I feel sorry for whoever that person is."

Teto kept quiet who she was talking about but discussed with Kaiko how to get Kaito and Meiko together.

"Okay," Meiko got everyone's attention, "I know everyone is going to find this cheesy but. . . Well, I just think we should go around saying what we're most thankful for during this holiday season."

"It's not cheesy," Luka said. "As a matter of fact, I'll go first." Luka gave it some thought. "I'm most thankful for my bandmates, for not only helping me live my dream, but also putting a smile on my face every day."

"I'll go next!" Rin jumped. "I'm most thankful for my best friends." When she said that she held Miku's hand and tightened her grip on Len. "I don't know where I'd be without you guys."

"I can say the exact same," Miku said. "All of your friendship means so much to me."

"As to us," Meiko said. "I'm most thankful for moving back here, being reunited with my childhood friends, and making even more amazing ones."

"I'm most thankful for my family!" Kaiko said. "I know we're kind of a broken one, but never a day passes where I don't thank God for my family."

"I'm thankful for my sister," Kaito said. "Even at my lowest she helps me see the bright side of things."

"I love you, Nii-San."

"I love you too."

"Awww," Miku said. "That's so sweet."

"I'm thankful for," Teto pursed her lips, "I guess I'm most thankful for Miku-Onee-Chan helping me with those bullies that day. Ever since then my confidence went up and they haven't messed with me since." Teto gave a big smiled. "Your turn, Len-Nii-San."

Len looked around the room. His eyes landed on the two most important girls in his life. "I'm thankful I have two of the greatest friends in the entire world. Rin and I have always been together, and we will continue to be for the years to come," he took a deep breathe, "and Miku-Chan has been the perfect example of the sweetest, most caring, and forgiving friend you'll ever meet. We need more people like her."

"That very nice of you to say," Miku said, "but I'm not that great a friend."

"That's not true!" Rin exclaimed. "You were very sweet to me every time we met as strangers! You cared for me so much that you saved me from Akita that day! You were willing to forgive Akita when she apologized for bullying us even when I was not! Miku, you are a good person, why can't you see that?"

"Rin-Chan is right," Luka said. "You have a big heart, you're willing to do anything to make others happy."

"That's right, Onee-Chan!" Teto said. "You are an amazing friend. Why do you think I want to be like you?"

Miku felt her eyes swell with tears. "Do you guys really mean that?"

"Why would we say it if we didn't?" Rin joked. She let go of Len so she could give Miku a hug. "I love you."

Miki returned the hug. "I love you too."

Luka and Teto got close to Miku and wrapped their arms around her. Len, pretty much left out, just pat Miku on the head.

"That's so sweet," Meiko said. She looked over to see Kaito crying.

"That's so beautiful!" he wailed.

"Shhh," Kaiko rubbed his back. "Don't cry, Nii-Chan."

"This has to be the best Christmas ever," Miku sighed.

* * *

Author's Note: Merry (incredibly early) Christmas! :P

Mirakurun26: When I read your review I imagined a toaster with googly eyes, straw arms, and named Frank (don't ask; I don't know myself why I chose Frank). I laughed so hard that I started chocking. XD I don't mind, but I might be a little confusing since I'm not exactly sure how to explain this. Hmmm, let's see, I think part of it has to do more with expressing than inspiration. When I was younger I wouldn't express myself like all the other children had because I was too afraid of what they would think of me, but whenever I made up stories in my head I could be whoever I wanted to be and nobody would judge me for it; I guess you can say that it's something that I never outgrew, since I feel as if I can never truly be myself unless I'm writing. I also get ideas for new stories easily (a little too easily), and I like testing myself with new scenarios and new characteristics (reason I prefer using Vocaloid, since they don't have set personalities they can act however I want them to and it won't seem unlike themselves). I've always loved making up stories, and it's the reason I want to be a professional writer one day since I just can't imagine myself doing anything else for the rest of my life, and the fact that there are some people out there who actually like what I write is, to me, the biggest motivation to keep going. Probably not the kind of answer you were expecting, but I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. I love my reviewers; it always makes me feel good whenever someone says something nice about my work. Why not show them that I care? :)

xXCelesteXx: Well I write when I'm bored, and I'm bored a lot.

Rin: She has no life whatsoever.

Me: Can it, Rin-Chan!

Anyway, you got to be kidding me. Are we . . . mentally connected or something? No hidden cameras, just the most random coincidence ever. I mean, ever. And you really liked it? You really though that it was fluffy? As for that comment about twins, I don't have a choice, do I? :P Since you went as far as to steal me then I don't think that you'll have it any other way. *hugs* Well we're already like twins anyway! :3

MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan: I haven't read the Fairy Tail manga yet (I've only been watching the anime for a while now), and I read the first two volumes of Soul Eater (haven't read any after that because 1) that was all that the book store had to buy and 2) I get a little impatient reading online because of how long it takes for the pages to load). So right now I'm sticking to the animes, but I just can't get over the fact that Natsu and Death the Kid are played by the same voice actor (in the Funimation dubs, of course)!

So it turns out that Kaito-San has a crush on Meiko-San~. Now all that needs to be done is for them to be set up~. *evil laugh* I love MeikoXKaito; honestly, they were made for each other. Their demo song (before either was released) was a duet! The first time anyone heard them sing they were singing together! Can they be any more perfect for each other?

-Ray


	22. Chapter 22

"We are so signing up for this!" Miku said excitingly as she looked at the school's talent show flyer. "We'll win, piece of cake!"

"We have plenty of time to practice too," Rin said as she looked at the date.

"Hey, girls," Luka walked up behind them.

"Hi, Luka-Nee!" Miku and Rin said together.

"Hmmm," Luka crossed her arms. "Who should sing what?"

Miku and Rin made eye contact. They then looked at Luka and said together, "Luka-Nee should sing Answer."

"You want me to sing?" Luka said with a hint of disbelief.

"Luka-Nee has the prettiest voice," Miku said.

"Plus," Rin threw in, "Miku-Chan and I would kill each other over the lead."

Luka silently laughed.

"I see you guys are interested in the talent show," Meiko said as she walked up to them.

"We going to perform, of course," Rin said.

Meiko looked at the flyer. "Since it says it's okay for students from other schools to be a part then I'll see if Kaiko-Chan would like to partner up with me."

"What would you do, Mei-Chan?" Miku asked.

"Dance," Meiko answered. "Kaiko has a real talent for it, and I taught her everything she knows."

"Sounds like some tough competition," Luka said.

"Well I'm going up against you guys," Meiko said, "I have to give it my all."

"Then I guess we can say," Miku began.

"May the best performers win," Rin finished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm so excited!" Teto said as she bounced around the room. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Lay off the coffee, Teto-Chan," Miku joked.

"I'm actually pretty nervous," Rin twirled her fingers.

"I should be the nervous one," Luka pointed out, "I'm going to be the one singing."

"Well, should we get started?" Len suggested.

So everyone set up and began practicing. By the end of the day they had the song down.

"Once more from the top," Luka commanded.

_In my mind the memories turn slowly,_

_Moments when I thought of you only_

_Though our time has passed and gone,_

_The world keeps moving on._

_In the city we walked together,_

_Promises that we'd keep forever_

_They seem so distant now,_

_But warm me still somehow when I see_

_The little clock that we shared is_

_Moving on its own again_

_And each strikes independently._

_And all of the sadness that held me to the bitter end_

_It fades in the distance a gentle fleeting memory._

_I know that it's strange to look back with such devotion_

_On something I thought my heart would never mend._

_The sound of you calling my name gives me the notion_

_That though we're apart, we're together 'til the end._

_Though nothing is left, nothing kept at the end of the line_

_I still am reminded of how this came to be_

_We broke all our chains, none remain and slowly over time_

_Our love that we found found its own way back to me._

_I know that it won't change my mind,_

_But if we could turn back time_

_Would everything fall so easily for us so perfectly?_

_Met another boy long after you,_

_I'm doing fine and he's doing well too._

_And we're as close as can be,_

_A perfectly matched dream._

_Been so long that I can't remember,_

_Like the sun in strong stormy weather_

_I feel my heart shining through to be_

_With someone else that's new._

_The seasons come and go as the clock_

_Moves on its own again_

_Though each strikes independently now._

_I never will forget every precious little moment_

_When we spent our life together_

_Made single moment count._

_You'll live in my heart from that day until forever_

_And the hardest choice was the choice that broke my heart_

_So keep up the smile that I loved_

_It's for the better_

_To see you as happy as before we were apart._

_Our story is over,_

_Our time somewhere behind us_

_I once heard you say, 'Sayonara, it's the end'._

_So long as this feeling never fades between us_

_I know that we'll always stay the best of friends._

"We're getting too good at this," Miku said, "we learn songs fast now."

"At least we don't have to practice as much," Len said.

As they were cleaning up Teto let out a loud "Ah-ha!"

"What is it, Teto-Chan?" Rin asked.

Teto smiled evilly. "I know how to get Kaiko-Senpai and Meiko-Senpai together." Teto explained her plan to the group.

"It just might work," Miku said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I like it. Good choice, Kaiko-Chan," Teto said into her cell phone.

"It's one of Nee-Chan's favorites so I don't think there are better options," Kaiko's voice came from the phone. "I want to be there so don't do anything without me."

"We won't," Miku promised. Everyone could here Kaiko because Teto had her phone on speaker.

"When would you suggest?" Luka said.

"I'm going to arrive in town a week before the talent show so any time between then and the day of is good," Kaiko answered.

"All right," Rin said. "Luka-Nee, do you think you can set it up?"

Luka gave a thumbs up. "I know I can."

Teto giggled. "Let's make it a night to remember."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you saying?" Kaito asked Luka.

"I'm saying you should sing for Mei-Chan," Luka said, "she'll love it."

"And why should I sing for her?" Kaito asked.

"Bcause I know you like her~" Luka answered.

"How did you-" Kaito started but didn't finish. "Kaiko." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yep," Luka said. Kaito put on a grumpy face so Luka said, "I'm sure she'll love it."

"What if she doesn't?" Kaito challenged. "What if I make a fool of myself?"

"You have to trust me, Kaito-Kun," Luka said.

Kaito pouted for a minute but gave in. "Fine, I'll do it."

"I knew you would," Luka smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?!" Meiko exclaimed when Miku, Rin, and Teto told her their plan. "What are you, wacko?"

"They are," Len said from a distance. He wasn't against the girls, but he felt he didn't need to be a part of this.

"Please, Mei-Chan," Rin pleaded. "You know you want to."

Meiko crossed her arms in refusal just as Miku's cell went off.

"It's Luka-Nee," Miku said, looking at her phone's new text message, "Kaito-San has already agreed.

"Now you have no choice!" Teto pointed out.

Meiko sighed. "Okay, you win."

Miku, Rin, and Teto high fived each other.

* * *

Author's Note: So the chapter's short, but at least I tried! Besides, aren't short chapters better than no chapters?

StarlightFire10: Glad you liked it! :D

MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan: That's so nice; thank you!

P.S.

SHAMPOOING INVISIBLE PURPLE SQUIRRELS WILL GRANT YOU IMMORTALITY! *punches fist into the air*

Mirakurun26: Awesome! I already have a fan. :D *slow motion fist pump* I hope you write something one day; I would love to read whatever you write. :)

I know it's a little late to ask, but has anybody heard Kaito's English voicebank yet? I'll admit that I don't really like Kaito, but when I heard him sing in English he instantly landed on my list of favorite male Vocaloids (nobody, and I mean nobody, can ever replace Len-Kun as my first and absolute favorite male Vocaloid; NOBODY! O-O).

-Ray


	23. Chapter 23

"I feel so sneaky," Teto said as she sat on her drums.

"You should," Len said as he adjusted his guitar. "Remind me, why am I doing this?"

"Because Miku-Chan asked you to," Teto said.

Oh, right. Of course Len would do whatever Miku asks. Maybe Miku has caught up on that.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Len whispers to himself. He would promise himself to never do it again, but he would only break that promise if Miku asked him to.

"Ready?" Miku popped her head around. Well what do you know, speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"Yep!" Teto cheered.

"All set," Len answered.

Miku giggled. "Mei-Chan is ready too. I can't believe this is happening!"

"Rin-Chan has her camcorder, right?" Teto asked.

"I brought mine just in case," Miku said. "Better get going, it's about to start. Good luck you two."

Miku left Teto and Len alone. It was decided that only the drums and a guitar was needed so it was just Teto and Len playing. Teto readily volunteered and Len, well, you know.

Kaito then hopped on stage. "Ready guys?"

"I was born ready," Teto said. Len just nodded his head.

"I'm so nervous," Kaito said. "What if Meiko-Chan doesn't like it?"

"For the eleventy-billionth time," Teto exaggerated, "she'll LOVE it!"

Kaiot kept his mouth shut after that. Soon the curtains opened to reveal the audience. Luka requested a small audience so only friends were allowed to help ease Kaito's nerves. It didn't help when he didn't see Meiko in the crowd.

"She didn't come!" he panicked in his head. "She knew she was going to hate it so she didn't come!"

"Ready?" Len asked, making Kaito jump.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he didn't think he said it loud enough for anyone to hear, but they began playing any way.

**I'm going to hold my breath **

**But it's painful, as to be expected.**

**So I'm going to take a breath. 3, 2, 1. **

**But it's still painful.**

**It's still painful after all. **

**How come you are not here?**

**I can breathe. I'm still alive. **

**I'm alive and yet it's so lonely.**

**But I'm living, **

**I'm living with a smile on my face**

**How come . . . when you're not here?**

**You know, it's okay to smile.**

**You know, it's okay to cry.**

**You know, it's okay to get angry.**

**And it's okay to fall in love with me.**

**You know, it's okay to kiss me.**

**You know, it's okay to hold me in your arms.**

**You know, I'd be happy if you'd make me your own.**

After he sang that part of the song he lost all hope of Meiko showing up. "I knew she wouldn't come," he thought. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a female voice sing.

_Being able to see you, _

_I'm really happy. _

_I'm still living so I feel lonely._

_I'm going to stop time, _

_Or so I try joking. _

_I earnestly make a wish._

_Unteach. . ._

_Hey, is it okay to smile? _

_Hey, is it okay to cry?_

_Hey, is it okay to get angry? _

_And is it okay to fall in love with you?_

_Hey, is it okay to kiss you? _

_Hey, is it okay to hold you in my arms?_

_And is it okay to make you my own . . . ?_

Watching Meiko sing made him frozen like a statue. She wasn't watching, she was singing with him! He was so filled with joy that he almost missed singing his next part.

**You know, it's okay to smile.**

**You know, it's okay to cry.**

**You know, it's okay to get angry. **

**And it's okay to fall in love with me. **

**You know, it's okay to kiss me. **

**You know, it's okay to hold me in your arms.**

**You know, I'd be happy if you'd make me your own.**

As they neared the song Meiko stood close to Kaito. He then cupped her check and she leaned in. They looked into each others eyes now.

_"You're smiling." _

**"You are, too."**

_"Are you crying?" _

**"You are, too."**

_"I love you." _

**"Me too."**

_"We'll see each other again." _

**"I'll be waiting for you."**

**_I'll be waiting for you._**

They finished the song still looking into the other's eyes.

"Did you plan this?" Kaito asked her.

Meiko shook her head. "Some of our little friends did."

"I'm glad they did," Kaito said. He leaned down and pressed his lips on Meiko's.

"Awww," Miku and Rin said together in perfect harmony.

"We did it!" Kaiko cheered.

"It's about time," Gakupo crossed his arms.

Kaito and Meiko were oblivious to everyone. In that single moment, in that single kiss, they were the only ones around.

After they broke the kiss Meiko whispers, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kaito whispers back.

"Okay," Len said as he shifted around uneasily. "Maybe we should clean up."

"Boys," Teto rolled her eyes.

Kaito and Meiko were sitting with the rest of the group, excluding Teto and Len, and talked about what had just happened.

"I can't believe you did that!" Meiko said.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that she was going to sing with me," Kaito said. "I was starting to think she had abandoned me."

"I wouldn't do that," Meiko said.

"I'm amazed it took so long," Gakupo said, "you two have always seemed like a great match."

"You just needed us to help speed things up," Rin said.

"You're right about that," Meiko said. "Thank you guys."

"Don't that just us," Luka said, "thank Teto, it was her idea."

"I had a feeling about that little red head," Kaito said.

"Maybe she can help in the future," Meiko said. "I already know who the next to get together will be," Meiko said to Luka as she gave her a wink.

Luka blushed but said nothing. "Speaking of the little red head, where is she?"

"Isn't she helping Len-Kun clean up?" Kaiko said. As those words left her mouth, there was a crash coming from the stage.

"Len-Kun! Teto-Chan!" Miku and Rin called with worry. They ran over to the place of the crash. "Oh my," Miku gasped as she covered her mouth.

Rin ran back to the others. "Call an ambulance!"

* * *

Author's Note: The song is Long Distance Love Romance . . . or something like that. :/ It's originally sung by Miku-Sama, but the Kaito and Meiko duet is just beautiful! I didn't use the lyrics from the actual duet because I was too lazy to find them (sorry!), but a quick search on YouTube is all you need to hear them sing this beautiful song. Seriously, if you haven't heard it yet then go listen to it right now. I mean right now. Why are you still reading this? Go hear the song right now, darn it!

nekopyon: Don't shoot yourself, Neko-Chan. I forgive you.

Mirakurun26: You're right; I don't like ecchi stuff. As long as it's T rated I'm okay, but I avoid all M rated material. Yes, the world would be very boring; that is why I always say "Dare to be different."

MinaBlahBlahBlahFan: Thank you.

-Ray


	24. Chapter 24

"I hate you," Teto said to Len as she stared at him.

"Okay," Luka tried to make sense of everything, "explain to me again what happened."

"It's all his fault!" Teto accused. Kaiko was sitting next to, Teto trying to comfort her. Kaito and Gakupo were out seeing if they could get everyone a ride home, since it didn't appear as if anyone wanted to walk home from the hospital. "I was carrying a heavy box so I asked for his help, but instead he pushed me off the stage!"

"Teto-Chan," Len tried to explain, "I didn't push you, I tripped and knocked you over. If I had pushed you would I have fallen off as well?" Len now knew that Teto was just as scary as Miku when angry, but he did not intend to see who was stronger.

Miku and Rin were sitting next to Len because Teto's dark aura was scaring even them. Even though they both had fallen of the stage, Len had only suffered a sprained hand. Teto wasn't as fortunate.

"You broke my arm!" she accused.

"It's not broken, it's fractured," Len said. "It should heal up very quickly."

"But it won't be healed by the talent show, will it?" Miku asked. Teto shook her head.

"We can't do it with two of our bandmates out," Rin said.

"I'm not going to participate," Meiko suddenly said. "If my friends aren't competing, then I'm not."

"I agree with Nee-Chan," Kaiko said.

"Don't not preform because of us," Miku said.

"It'll make us feel bad that you won't compete because of us," Rin said.

"Because of Len," Teto said angrily.

"Let it go," Len was losing his patience with her.

"Enough!" Luka threw her arms out. "There is still a way that CV123 can compete without all five of us."

"How?" Miku asked.

Luka smiled. "Remember the song I heard you play the day we met?"

"Our song?" Rin's jaw dropped. "Miku's and my song?"

Luka nodded. "It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard, you two can sing it."

"But Luka-Nee," Miku said, "you don't know how to play it, and the competition is in two nights."

"I don't," Luka said, "but you do."

"It won't feel right," Rin said, "not playing with everybody."

"But you girls are the reason we are even in a band," Luka pointed out. "Technically, you two are CV123's founders."

Miku and Rin looked at each other. "Should we do it?" Miku asked.

"I think you should," Teto said. "Don't let stupid Len ruin everything."

Len ignored Teto. "You two are really good friends; I'm sure you two can do anything together."

Miku and Rin thought about it. "If you guys are really sure," they said.

"Do it," was all Luka said.

"If you do then I'll go back to competing," Meiko said. "I'm sure anything you two will do will be though competition."

"I would love to go against you," Kaiko said, "so please. I know whatever happens it will be the best performance of the night."

"It's settled then," Rin said.

The two girls held hands. "We'll do it."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry if the last chapter's ending made anyone worry. Also, sorry for the incredibly short and sucky chapter.

MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan: *sees you explode* Clean up on aisle eight!

Mirakurun26: After becoming an anime fan, I had no choice but to learn to tolerate ecchi. Japan obviously doesn't have a problem with nudity in their animation, something I learned after a while. The worst I've ever come across was the Soul Eater manga, but I watched the anime first so I was expecting the manga to be about the same. I was flat out wrong; the manga is far more perverted. Your spelling isn't too bad for it being after one in the morning at the time; when I stay up that late I have the grammar of a seven year old. No joke.

Pokémon Guy 84: Okay, I came up with that randomly while I was writing that chapter; I have a really bad habit of not sticking to the random things I come up with. But it's not my fault that I have a short attention SQUIRREL!

nekopyon: Well you reviewed at a perfect time; I was about to update the story when I saw your review. Of course I forgive you! *hugs back* And don't cry, Neko-Chan. They're okay. . . And don't hate me for making a big scene and then nothing much be wrong.

I just like to thank everyone so much for giving this story over fifty reviews! I never would have imagined getting so many reviews so a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are just awesome.

-Ray


	25. Chapter 25

Both Miku and Rin were shaking with nervousness. "Why did we agree to this?" Rin asked.

"It's too late to back down now," Miku said. She peeked around to look out into the audience. Luka, Gakupo, Len, Teto, and Kaito were all sitting together, waiting for Meiko, Kaiko, and them to perform.

"Nervous?" Meiko asked.

"Very," Miku whispered. "How are you staying so calm, Mei-Chan?"

"Nerves of steel," Meiko said. "But Kaiko on the other hand . . ."

Kaiko was pacing around nervously. "I can do this. I can do this. I can do this."

"Well I feel better," Rin said after seeing Kaiko.

"We're next so I hope she can pull herself together," Meiko said. Kaiko started laughing hysterically. "Maybe I go on without her," Meiko said to herself. "Come on, Kaiko-Chan, it's time for us to get ready."

"Okay, Nee-Chan!" Kaiko said, all trance of nervousness disappearing.

"That was fast," Miku thought. "Break a leg," she said aloud.

"As in good luck," Rin said, "not fall off the stage like Teto-Chan did."

"Way to help," Meiko said when Kaiko tensed up.

The two girls went on stage and prepared themselves. Meiko and Kaiko danced with the beat and stayed together perfectly.

"They're good," Rin said.

"Really good," Miku said. Miku put her arms around her stomach to help ease her anxiety. "I'm way too nervous, I think I could just throw up."

"Then good thing we decided to eat afterward," Rin joked. Noticing Miku's uneasiness she said, "We'll do great. Luka-Nee, Teto-Chan, and Len all agreed it was perfect; they would never lie to us."

"I know," Miku said, "I just . . . I don't know."

Rin put a hand on Miku's shoulder. "I promised that I'll always protect you, don't you trust me?"

Miku nodded. "Now more than ever."

Rin gave Miku a hug. "Don't worry, by the time this is all over you'll wonder why you were even nervous."

Miku returned the hug. "You're right. Love you, BFF."

"Love you too." Rin laughed, "No wonder why people think we're a couple."

Miku broke the hug and wiped her face in case of tears. "We are one, remember?"

Rin laughed some more. "I can't believe I forgot about that."

Miki giggled. "Soon we'll be second year students, let's give them something to remember."

"I think we already did that," Rin said.

Meiko and Kaiko came off stage and met them. "You're next, good luck."

"Thank you. And you two were great."

Miku and Rin got on stage and walked toward the piano. "Hello," Miku spoke into the microphone, "we're CV123. All of were supposed to perform tonight but do to an accident," Miku and Rin could have sworn they heard Teto hiss and Len whimper, "it will just be Rin-Chan and me."

Miku began pressing the keys. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. She repeated that simple exercise as she played. After she looked at Rin and saw the look in her eyes, Miku realized that she was playing the song at the wrong tempo.

"Keep going," Rin whispered before Miku could stop, "it sounds great."

Miku, not knowing what else to do, kept up her slow pace, and Rin began sang with the music.

(Rin - **bold**; Miku - _italics_; both - **_both_**)

**When I touched your wound,**

**You were shaking slightly.**

**Not knowing where to go,**

**You were looking at the distant sky.**

_It's not like I want the answer_

_To the pain in my heart._

_As long as you're here_

_I just need to fulfill my promise._

_**Until the tears that are left**_

_**Fade away there's a sad shine. **_

_I embrace it very strongly,_

**As if there's nothing to bear.**

_**The motionless feelings will go with**_

_**The tomorrow we'll spend together. **_

_**There is a thing that blocks that light,**_

_**I will flick it away. **_

_**The breaking world is now starting**_

_**To show the meaning of "echo."**_

_**I make an oath in my heart to protect you, forever. . .**_

_A dry wind is flicking_

_Over the pages of a fairy tale. _

_"I'm not alone," I feel that I could be_

_Stronger, just with those words. _

**I spread my injured wings**

**And attempt to fly again. **

**If this voice goes through to you,**

**Then I don't have to be afraid of anything.**

_**If your memory ties your heart,**_

_Dye it into the color you want_

**And draw your future with it.**

_**The strong bond is, yes,**_

_**Will tie us together strongly. **_

_**As long as I live on I won't go away,**_

_**So to the never ending sky**_

_**I reach my hand out. **_

_**Find the hope, the future you want,**_

_**We don't have far, it will reach someday,**_

_**And surely that's a feeling that never changes.**_

_**Together, let's face**_

_**The woven tomorrow.**_

_**The motionless feelings will go with**_

_**The tomorrow we'll spend together. **_

_**There is a thing that blocks that light,**_

_**I will flick it away. **_

_**The breaking world is now starting**_

_**To show the meaning of "echo."**_

_**I make an oath in my heart to protect you, forever. . .**_

As the music faded from the room, Miku sighed in relief. It was over. It was quiet for so long that she jumped out of her skin when the crowd applauded.

"They liked it," Rin quietly said as a smiled spread across her face.

"No," Miku shook her head, "they loved it."

Bothe girl stood up and raised the hands they were holding.

"Best friends," Miku said.

"Forever," Rin said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe we didn't win," Rin complained as she took a bit of her pizza.

"At least we gave our best," Miku sipped her soda.

"We didn't win either," Meiko pointed out, "but I was so sure you two would win."

Miku and Rin shrugged.

"We'll get it next year," Luka encouraged.

"And this time I won't push anyone of a stage," Len joked.

When everyone had become engaged in conversation, Teto pulled Len's shirt to get his attention. "I'm sorry, Len-Nii-San," she said. "I shouldn't have been so mad when it was just an accident. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course," Len said, "I can never stay mad at you."

Teto smiled and gave him a hug. "You're the best, Len-Nii-San!"

"Awww," Rin said, "isn't that cute." Miku giggled at the sight.

"Shut up," Len said.

"Aren't you a ladies man?" Kaito joked.

"Guess someone had to take your place since you have a girlfriend now," Gakupo said.

Kaito wrapped his arm around Meiko. "It was worth the trade." He kissed her on the check.

"No P.D.A.!" Kaiko covered her eyes as she burst out in laughter.

Meiko laughed at the girl. "You helped get us together."

"Good thing I helped," Kaiko said, "without me the plan wouldn't have worked."

"Says you," Teto said. "It was my idea."

"True," Kaiko said. "I'm helping next time, right?"

"You bet!" Teto said. Mieko looked at Luka and Rin at Miku. When Teto noticed that she leaned over to Kaiko and whispered, "Who's next?"

Kaiko looked at Luka sitting next to Gakupo then Miku sitting across from Len. "I think Nee-Chan can handle Luka-Chan so maybe you should focus on Miku-Chan. I will admit, it does look like a challenge."

"So it does," Teto replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Luka asked.

"Nothing, Luka-Senpai," Teto said.

Luka gave her a look but said nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miku and the twins were walking home together afterward.

"I can't believe this year has come by so fast," Miku said.

"The next on will come and go before before you can blink," Len said.

"Well in that case I'm keeping my eyes open," Rin said. "I am not ready to get old!"

"Neither am I," Miku laughed. After a moment of silence she said, "This had to be the best year of my life."

"How so?" Rin asked.

"We finally formed a band, I made same great friends," Miku listed, "and I even added a new best friend to my list." She looked at Len when she said that last part.

"You're my best friend too," Len said while trying, and failing, not to blush.

Rin threw each arm around them. "We're all best friends!"

"And we always will be," Miku said.

* * *

Author's Note: The song is Promise by Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin. It is, by far, my favorite duet ever. Ever. It's just such a beautiful best friend song and I wish there actually was a slow version of this song. That would be beautiful. So yeah, my absolute favorite duet.

I finished another story! *punches the air* Of course, I did leave a lot if things hanging; including Miku-Sama's implied family issues, Neru's crush on Len-Kun, Rin-Chan's promise, and if Len-Kun and Miku-Sama get together or not. But fear not! I have a sequel that I will begin publishing very soon. It's called . . . Drum role please.

Rin: No.

Me: Huh?

Rin: I said "No."

Me: Len-Kun?

Len: Nuh-huh.

Me: Miku-Sama?

Miku: *salutes* Got it. *uses a spring onion to wack Rin and Len in the back of their heads* Do as Ray-Chan asks, now!

Rin and Len: YES MA'AM! *begin drumming*

Me: The sequel is called "Rolling Girl"!

Len: Lame~. *falls over after being hit in the head with the orange I threw at him*

Rin: Sweet! An orange! :D *picks up orange* *happily peels orange* *begins eating orange*

Me: Anyway, Rolling Girl is going to be a bit more deep and emotional (or at least I'll try to make it that way), but there will still be some fluffy, happy moments.

Mirakurun26: I would never kill any of the characters! How dare you think so! . . . Okay, that's a lie; I have no problem whatsoever killing characters. I'm a homicidal maniac. XP I was like that at first, but then I remembered that I already paid for the volume so I just had to get over it. I've never heard if that show, but I'll definitely check it out. :) I watched the first few episodes of Yuri Yuri (I didn't know what yuri was when I started watching the show) but Crunchyroll hates me so it decided to stop letting me watch anything from it so now I'm searching for websites that have all the shows I was watching. Sorry to disappoint about not adding five chapters that night, but I don't think I'll ever be able to add three chapters at a time. Thank you so much for reviewing! :D

MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan: They sang the best Vocaloid duet song ever (may be my opinion, but I won't let anyone tell me otherwise)! Thanks for the reviews. :)

nekopyon: You too?! Does everyone think I'm that heartless? I'll admit the coma's a good idea, but killing a character? Everyone has such little faith in me. Thanks for always reviewing. :)

MySweetYaoi49: Nope, Len-Kun just merely sprained his wrist. I always intended for only Miku-Sama and Rin-Chan to preform so I needed an excuse as to why nobody else participated. Guess I kind of over did it with the "call an ambulance" line since I ended up making everyone worry. Thank you for reviewing.

xXCelesteXx: Sorry for giving you a heart attack; I feel awful because I made so many people worry. *comforts crying Len* Geez, so many people just love making Len-Kun cry. Thanks for your reviews, Celeste-Chan; I'll happily call you my twin. :)

A big thank you to everyone who read this, and an even bigger thank you to my reviewers. It's so nice to think that people actually like what I write; it always makes my day whenever somebody says something nice about my crummy writing.

-Ray


End file.
